The Rocker
by JeffroMattyHardy
Summary: Sequel to The Heartbreakers. Alexis Michaels is off WWE and on TNA. She seems to get along fine, but the Knockouts and Immortal don't like her and someone is still following her. And it's the last person she'd expect.
1. New Contract

_Title: The Rocker_

_Author: JeffroMattyHardy_

_Disclaimer: If I owned anything at all, do you think I'd be writing? Nope. I'd be watching._

_Summary: Sequel to The Heartbreakers. Alexis Michaels is off WWE and on TNA. She seems to get along fine, but the Knockouts and Immortal don't like her and someone is still following her. And it's the last person she'd expect._

_.*._

Alexis walked backstage at the Impact Zone in jeans and an old black and white shirt from when she was in OMEGA with Matt and Jeff. The Hardyz necklace Jeff had given her was still around her neck as well as her silver cross necklace, her hair at its natural color and messily kept back with a lot of black and neon green clips. It was the night she was going to sign her contract live on the show, both members of the Motor City Machine Guns going to be coming out with her.

_Time has come and gone for words  
__A thousand threats I've heard before  
__But words are cheap, but lies are meant to kill  
__Time has come and gone—_

"Hey, Jeff," she said with a smile as she answered her phone. "What's up?"

"Please come back," Jeff begged. Alexis just laughed. "I'm serious, Lex! I'm so bored without you! There's nothing to do anymore during shows!"

"You realize that I see you usually once a week, we talk and text all the time, and we webchat a lot, right?" the blonde asked. "Besides, don't you have Matty to keep you entertained?"

"He's been disappearing with Evan a lot," the slightly older said. Alexis could practically hear the pout in his voice. "And he can't make fun of Hunter like you can anyway."

"Hey, Lex!" Chris waved at her from down the hall. "Come on! We're gonna be late!"

"Who was that?" Jeff asked.

"Chris, I need to go. Hey, is Shawn around?"

"Um…just a sec." Alexis caught up with Chris as she waited, walking with him.

"Jeff?" Sabin asked.

"Now it's Shawn," she replied.

"Alexis?" Shawn's voice came through the phone, making her smile. "How are you?"

"Tired," she admitted with a small laugh. "Flying from San Antonio to Wallingford, Connecticut is not what I love doing. You gonna watch the show tonight?"

"Turn around."

"Um…what?"

"Alexis Shawn, just turn around." Alexis did as she was told; Shawn used her middle name when he wanted her to do something and not use her full name to get her mad. She smiled immediately and flipped her phone shut.

"Shawn!" she exclaimed happily, running into a hug from her brother.

The Heartbreak Kid grinned. Hunter and Mark were behind him; Jeff had actually been in Cameron and had just transferred the call to Shawn. "You really think I'd miss my little sister getting a contract?" he teased. "And because I apparently can't be trusted alone, Hunter and Mark came along."

"Because your brother is crazy, sweets," Hunter teased with a grin.

"Lex, we really gotta go now," Chris said, looking at the time. "We're gonna be late."

"We promise to keep him out of trouble," Hunter promised with a small laugh as he looked at Shawn. "Have fun."

"I'll be back soon, Shay-Shay," Alexis said, kissing her brother's cheek before running off with Chris to find Alex.

"Shay-Shay?" Sabin asked as they ran.

"Hey, I was 6," the blonde defended. "It's what I liked to call him."

"You're such a dork."

**~.**.~**

The Immortal music played, Hulk Hogan walking out with a microphone in his hand. The ring was empty save for a table covered in black fabric, a clipboard resting in the middle and a bucket of ice with champagne and four glasses sitting next to it. Hulk climbed into the ring and looked around through his black sunglasses. "Ladies and gentlemen, we have a contract signing." The crowd cheered and clapped. "Now technically, she could be a Knockout, but she's better than that. Miss Alexis Michaels!"

_Na na na na na na na  
__From mall security  
__Na na na na na na na  
__To every enemy  
__Na na na na na na na  
__We're on your property  
__Standing in V formation_

Alexis walked out on the stage, smiling as she waved at the crowd. Chris and Alex were behind her as she walked down the ramp, both in jeans and matching Motor City Machine Guns shirts. When she had been fired as a result of her match with DiBiase, she was stripped of her Intercontinental Championship title, so that had stayed with the WWE. They climbed into the ring together, Hulk on one side of the table and Alexis on the other with Chris and Alex leaning back against the ropes. She picked up a microphone.

"What's up, Wallingford?" she asked, smiling as she looked around at the cheering crowd. "You know, when I left my old job, I didn't really know what I was going to do. There's not many good jobs you can get when all the experience you have is a year and a half as a busboy at the Hard Rock Cafe in San Antonio, wrestling in OMEGA, appearances in WCW and the WWF, and about a year's worth of employment at in the WWE." She laughed. "But then I remembered that I could always come here."

"Now, Alexis, this is a two-year contract in my company," Hogan said, pushing the clipboard toward her.

Alexis skimmed over the contract, setting down her microphone and picking up the pen on the table. She set the tip of the pen down on the dotted line but at the last second picked it back up. She looked around at the crowd, silently asking their opinion whether she should sign or not.

"Hey, if you sign it, you could be on the show with us all the time," Chris bargained with a grin.

Alex slapped his arm with a grin of his own. "We're trying to make her sign, not scare her away," he teased.

Alexis laughed at them. She set the tip of the pen back on the dotted line but didn't sign. "Sign and we'll let you join the Motor City Machine Guns," Chris said.

"Dude, you already promised that." Alexis signed her name with a flourish and threw the pen down on the table when she was done. The crowd cheered, Alex opening up the bottle of champagne and pouring out the four glasses that were sitting on the table. Chris, Alex, Alexis, and Hulk all grabbed a glass, and held them up with a grin.

"Congratulations, Alexis," Hulk said. "You are now part of the TNA company."

"And I'm going to kick ass," Alexis joked with a smile.

_.*._

_This is still gonna be fun. :)_


	2. First Day on the Job

_Title: The Rocker_

_Author: JeffroMattyHardy_

_Disclaimer: If I owned anything at all, do you think I'd be writing? Nope. I'd be watching._

_Summary: Sequel to The Heartbreakers. Alexis Michaels is off WWE and on TNA. She seems to get along fine, but the Knockouts and Immortal don't like her and someone is still following her. And it's the last person she'd expect._

_**I'm in a pretty good mood right now because after looking at the results of the TNA: Genesis pay-per-view, not only did I find out the Motor City Machine Guns lost their titles, but Jeff Hardy did as well. Kinda sucks. But…but but but. Matt Hardy is on TNA! Yes! *celebrates* I gots both me's Hardy Boyz back agains!**_

_This chapter is sponsored by __**"Sweet Child O' Mine" **__by __**Guns N' Roses**_

_.*._

"Do you really have to leave so soon?"

Alexis pouted up at her brother as she stood in the airport with him, Hunter, and Mark, the three Superstars waiting for their plane to start boarding to take them to their next event in New Orleans. "Lex, we're lucky Vince even let us have a couple days off to come see you," Shawn told her with a smile. He pulled her into a hug, kissing the top of her head. "Just don't get into any trouble, okay?"

Alexis smiled, looking up at the older blonde. "You, too," she teased.

"Hey, when do I ever get into trouble?"

"Would you like a list?" Hunter asked with a grin of his own.

Shawn turned a playful glare at him. "You're on my list now," he said.

"And what list would that be?" the Game asked. He was just asking to get hit.

Shawn just smirked at him. "Oh, just the list of who I'm not gonna have sex with," he replied, turning on his heel and heading off to find a McDonalds.

Alexis laughed at the look on Hunter's face. "You brought that on yourself," she said in between laughs. Hunter sighed and pulled the younger blonde into a hug. "He'll get over it. And you'll keep him out of trouble, right?"

"Hey, I'm only one man, sweets!" Hunter joked. "You're asking me to do the job of an entire security team!"

Alexis smiled at him and moved on to Mark. "You'll make sure neither of them does anything stupid, right?" she asked.

The Deadman gave her one of the small smiles he reserved for either her or the two he was sleeping with and picked her up in a hug of his own. "As long as you do the same, chipmunk," he promised. "Stay out of trouble. We can't be there to bail you out anymore."

Alexis just smirked at him. "When have I ever needed your help?" she asked. "Besides, I've got Chris and Alex to help me."

"Yeah, like those two could do anything useful," Hunter snorted.

Alexis frowned at him. "Fine," she said, crossing her arms. "See if I ever help you get into my brother's pants again. Which, by the way, I hate doing." That shut the blonde up. "That's better. Besides, Ken always liked me and so did RVD. I'm pretty sure I'm covered in the bodyguard area. Or, I could just tell Shawn that someone touched me and he'd fly out just to kick their ass."

Hunter laughed, giving her a side hug with one arm. "I knew there was a reason I liked you, Michaels," he laughed.

"Alexis, here you go." Shawn walked back up to them, a couple bag in his hand. He handed a small bag and a cup to his sister, sticking the other bags in his backpack. "Two hamburgers and an Oreo McFlurry."

"Healthy," Hunter mused.

"Shut up, I haven't had fast food in forever and this tastes so good," Alexis muttered, taking a small bite of her ice cream. "Besides, Shay's got food for you, too, so I'd watch it. You're already gonna be going without sex. You wanna go without food, too?" Hunter stopped talking.

Shawn laughed. "Nice job," he complimented. He looked up when their plane announced the start of boarding. He brought her into one last hug and kissed her forehead. "Call me if you need something," he said, pulling his backpack back on his shoulders. "Love ya, Lex."

"Tell Jeff I said hi," Alexis said, waving as she watched their tickets being checked and they disappeared to board the plane. She let out a breath and turned around, taking another bite of her ice cream as she headed down to the parking garage where Chris and Alex should be waiting for her.

**~.**.~**

"You really miss him that much?" Alex asked. He, Alexis, and Chris were sitting in a McDonalds so Alexis could finish her lunch and the other two could eat something themselves.

"Hey, living in Cameron and being part of the WWE and stuff like that means I don't see my family very often," Alexis muttered. "Shawn's the only one I can see on a regular and frequent basis. So we're really close."

"Cool," Alex said, taking a bite of his cheeseburger.

"So, you ready for tonight's show?" Chris asked.

"Is it okay that I'm nervous as hell?" the blonde muttered.

"Why?" Alex asked. "You were just in WWE. TNA shouldn't be that bad after that."

"Yeah, but it's the fact that I'm new on TNA and I don't have Shawn or Hunter or Mark or Jeff or Matt or anyone else to rely on."

"And we are…what, specks of dust?" Chris asked.

Alexis smiled. "You know what I mean," she said.

"Hey, you're part of the best tag team in the business," Alex grinned. "And that means you're awesome in our books."

"And our next order of business," Chris said, "you need a new outfit. And we've got the perfect thing."

"And we know you're not from Detroit, but hey, you can pretend," Alex teased.

"Just make sure you give the fans matches like that one with DiBiase and you'll be fine," Chris told her. "Other than that, it's not that much different. Just a smaller roster, only one brand, a hella lot of interviews, and the arenas are a bit smaller."

"And you can always share a room with us," Alex offered.

Alexis laughed. "No thanks," she grinned. "I don't feel like walking in on another one of your 'celebrations' again for the rest of my life if you don't mind."

"Hey, that's your own fault for not knocking," Chris said.

Alexis laughed again. "You guys are so weird," she teased.

"Thank you," both Guns said with identical grins. "So are you."

"And that's what I'm proud of."

**~.**.~**

Chris and Alex leaned against the wall as they waited for Alexis to show them the outfit they'd gotten for her. "You done yet?" Chris called through the door.

"Calm down or I'm not coming out at all!" Alexis yelled back.

"Dude, you got yelled at," Alex laughed. Chris slapped the back of his head in annoyance. They both pushed themselves off the wall when the door opened and Alexis walked out.

Alexis was in baggy black pants with the same white, orange, and blue designs as Alex's tights and Chris's shorts along with a pair of black wrestling boots. Covering her chest was a Motor City Machine Guns shirt with the sleeves ripped off and the bottom only reaching a few inches below her chest, the bottom jagged like it had been ripped apart. She had the same wristbands as the other two around her wrists and the same bands around her upper arms, her hair left blonde save for the chunk she'd dyed blue.

"And now you look like a Gun," Chris said, looking her up and down.

"Well, at least that's accomplished," Alexis teased with a grin. "I think Operation Make-Me-A-Gun was a success, wouldn't you say?"

"Definitely," the other two agreed with grins.

"Wow, you look great."

The three looked to the right. "Jeff!" Alexis exclaimed happily, running over and jumping into Jeff's arms. "I can't believe you're here!"

Jeff laughed, giving her a kiss before explaining. "Vince is letting me have a week off since I was 'injured' last week on RAW."

"Spear?" Alexis asked.

Jeff shook his head. "G.T.S.," he corrected. "Damn, Phil can hit."

Alexis just laughed. "Yeah, CM Sucks does that," she laughed. "So you can come with me to the show tonight?"

"And risk missing your debut?" Jeff asked. "Of course I'll be there." He looked at her outfit again before looking back at Chris and Alex. "Your work?"

They nodded. "Hey, if she's gonna be a Gun, she's gotta look like a Gun," Chris said with a grin.

**~.*TNA: IMPACT!*.~**

Alexis and Jeff walked backstage at the Impact zone, heading to the stage for Alexis's first official match in the company. She was in her new outfit as well as a studded leather jacket with no sleeves that Alex had given her, Jeff just in sneakers, acidwash jeans, and an old Hardy Boyz T-shirt. "Nervous?" he asked as they walked.

"A bit," the blonde admitted. "But if I can get through at match with DiBiase that was both painful inside and out, I can get through whoever they throw at me today."

"Michaels." One of the backstage hands called for her. "You're on."

"I'll be back soon," Alexis said, giving Jeff a quick kiss before running off.

_Na na na na na na na  
__From mall security  
__Na na na na na na na  
__To every enemy  
__Na na na na na na na  
__We're on your property  
__Standing in V formation_

"Introducing first, from San Antonio, Texas, weighing in at 160 pounds, the Rocker, Alexis Michaels!" Jeremy announced.

Alexis walked out on the stage with a smile on her face. "Looks like she's joined the Motor City Machine Guns," Mike Tenay commented when he saw her outfit.

"Well, they came out with her at her contract signing, it makes sense," Taz added.

Alexis walked down the ramp, the smile never leaving her face, and slid under the bottom rope into the ring. She looked back at the ramp. Spreading her legs shoulder-width apart, she held out her arms and made her hands into guns, a smirk starting. Jeremy got back into the ring and she moved to the side, sliding off her jacket and tossing it to a cameraman.

_Beer! Money!_

"And her opponent, from Leiper's Fork, Tennessee, weighing in at 230 pounds, he is one half of Beer Money, James Storm!" Jeremy announced.

James came out in his usual outfit, an open beer (no surprise) in his hand. Robert wasn't at his side for once as he walked down the ramp. He looked amused that he'd be fighting some girl that had just joined the roster. He climbed into the ring, smirking at Alexis. The blonde rolled her eyes; she just thought he was acting too cocky. Before he could react, she stole the beer out of his hands, a grin on her face as she finished it off and tossed it behind her. That pissed him off. He tore off his sunglasses, hat, and shirt, and the bell rang to start the match.

"Aw, is someone sad they didn't get the rest of their beer?" Alexis teased. Sure, she was acting cocky, but mind games were easy and they got into her opponent's head when she used them right. "Well, I'm sure Roode has a whole 6-pack waiting for you in your hotel room."

James rushed at her with the intent to clothesline, but she ducked at the last second. Storm bounced off the ropes and when he came back, she fell to her stomach and twisted her feet around his ankles, his face bouncing off the canvas when he fell. Alexis jumped to her feet and turned him over on his back with a foot. His hands were over his face, blood pouring out of his nose.

"I think I broke your nose," she mused, with a grin. "Cool." The blonde backed up in a corner, pulling herself up to the top turnbuckle. She jumped quickly, cocking her elbow and driving it into James's chest. "Might be over soon, beer boy." She moved over to the ropes, grabbing the top one. Alexis lifted her leg and slammed it back down on the canvas as Storm started to move to stand up, the fans counting as she slammed her leg down again. James finally made it to his feet, blood still pouring out of his nose. He turned around and Alexis struck, sashaying forward and giving him his first performance of Sweet Chin Music. He fell back and Alexis covered him. The ref counted one…two…as his hand was coming down again, James physically tossed her off, her body bouncing on the canvas a bit.

Alexis frowned. James was still on his back, probably more worried about his nose at the moment and the pain in his jaw. Alexis got to her feet and climbed back up to the top turnbuckle. Knowing Jeff was watching, she grinned and struck with the Swanton Bomb. She leapt off the turnbuckle and kept her body straight with her arms outstretched, waiting until the last second to flip over, her upper back and shoulders connecting with James's chest and stomach. She covered him again, the ref counting out the one…two…three.

"Here is your winner, Alexis Michaels!" Jeremy announced as the ref raised her arm in victory.

"Well, that's one way to debut," Mike commented.

"And one way to get some enemies," Taz said.

Alexis slid out of the ring and headed backstage again, smiling as Jeff spun her around in a hug. "That was awesome!" he complimented, kissing her. "Nice Swanton, by the way."

"That was fun," the blonde said, still smiling. "Kinda wish he would've put up more of a fight, though."

Jeff grinned. "Yeah, well, now they know to take you seriously," he said. "Besides, I'm pretty sure Storm wasn't concentrating because one, you're a girl. Two, you stole his beer. And three, you broke his nose." Alexis laughed and the two walked away, not noticing the shadow watching them.

**~.**.~**

"Hey, Ken."

Jeff walked into Ken Anderson's locker room, giving the blonde a high-five with a smile. "How's it going, Hardy?" Ken asked. "Why are you here?"

"Came with Alexis," the younger blonde replied. "McMahon gave me a week off."

"Alexis is on TNA?" Ken asked. He grinned. "Gonna have to visit her soon." He stood up and stretched his arms over his head. "I gotta go see Bischoff for a match. I'll be back soon."

Jeff took out his phone when the older left, taking the opportunity to text Matt back. He looked up when the door opened, shoving his phone in his pocket and standing up. "What are you doing here?"

**~.**.~**

"Congratulations, Miss Michaels," Chris said in his best announcer voice. "You have passed the final test in becoming a Motor City Machine Gun. You have successfully beaten a drunken idiot."

Alexis laughed, taking a bow as Sabin and Shelley clapped and cheered. She had changed out of her ring clothes and into a pair of black, white, and orange sneakers, faded jeans, and an old DX basketball jersey, both her necklaces back around her neck and the bracelet Jeff had given her around her wrist (though it barely left it). "I'd like to thank the Academy," she joked. "Oops, sorry, wrong speech." They all laughed.

_I think I'm cute  
__I know I'm sexy_

"Hey, Shawn," Alexis laughed, flipping her phone open. "What's up?"

"Lex, are you near a TV?" Shawn asked.

Alexis looked around. There was a TV showing what was happening on the show a few feet away. "Yeah, why?"

"You need to watch," Shawn told her. Alexis frowned, but walked over to the TV, her phone dropping to the ground.

**~.**.~**

Abyss walked slowly into the arena. Janice, his faithful board of nails, was dragging on the ground behind him and an unconscious Jeff was slung unceremoniously over his shoulder. He walked up to the ring, pushing Jeff under the bottom rope. He got in himself with Janice still in his hand and dragged Hardy slightly to the middle of the ring, grabbing a microphone. "Alexis Michaels, get your ass out here!" He breathed heavily as he waited, but no one came out. "Fine then. Have it your way." He dropped his microphone and leaned down. Abyss grabbed the slit that had been cut a few inches down the front of Jeff's shirt, ripping it and exposing his entire torso. He raised Janice above his head.

"Wait!"

Abyss lowered Janice when Alexis came out on the stage with a microphone, picking his up off the ground. "What do you want?" she asked.

"Get in the ring," Abyss ordered. The blonde didn't move. "Do it and I won't hurt Hardy."

Alexis hesitated slightly, but walked down the ramp and climbed into the ring. She leaned back against the ropes, trying to stay as far away from the Monster as possible. "What do you want?" she asked.

Abyss dropped his microphone and grabbed her arm. Janice was still in his hand as he used his other arm, wrapping it around her neck to keep her in place, her microphone dropping to the ground as she tried to get away. The Monster nodded at the stage slightly.

Immortal's music started to play. AJ Styles, James Storm (with tape over his nose), Robert Roode, Jeff Jarrett, Gunner, Murphey, and Rob "the Freak" Terry walked out on the stage, down the ramp, and into the ring. "You broke my nose, you bitch!" James yelled at her. There was another beer in his hand, no doubt the second one or so since their match had ended.

"S'your own fault," Alexis spat back. "You thought I was another win for you and you underestimated me. That's your own fault!" Even with Abyss's arm around her neck to keep her in place, she glared at the members of Immortal. "What did you guys do to get the respect of Ric Flair? Become his bitches and do whatever he says so he'll praise you and pat you on the head?" No one answered her. "You know what I did to get his respect? I earned it. Just like my brother, I earned his respect."

That seemed to piss every single one of them off and it showed when Jeff came forward and slapped her hard, her head snapping to the side with the force of the hit. "You shut up!" he yelled at her. "You don't talk to us like that!"

Alexis glared at him, her cheek getting red because of the slap. "What do you want from me?"

"You need to learn your place," Jarrett said. "You do not mess with Immortal or your little boyfriend," he looked over at the still-unconscious Hardy lying in the ring, "won't be going back to his job in one piece."

"You touch him and I'll kill you," Alexis threatened. She glared harder when the members of Immortal started laughing. "I'm not fucking kidding. You touch him and I'll fucking kick your ass."

"You and what army?" Styles asked.

_Hundred miles an hour on a deadend road,  
__I need a little Detroit in my soul,  
__Every nights hotel a different name,  
__Its part of the game.  
__Ev__erybody wants to be just like me,  
__Fame and fortune is their fantasy,  
__I gotta get back where the life was pretty,  
__Rockin' all the way to the Motorcity.  
__Motorcity, Motorcity, Motorcity, I'm rockin' all the way to the Motorcity…_

Chris and Alex walked out onto the stage, their arms crossed with identical glares on their faces.

_Mister!_

Ken walked out on the stage beside the Motor City Machine Guns, raising his hand for his signature microphone. He held the microphone to his mouth. "Mister!" he yelled. "Anderson!" He dropped it and the electronic rose to the ceiling again.

_Rob Van Dam!  
__The whole f'in show!_

Rob Van Dam came out on the stage the last, his arms crossed as he stood in beside Anderson.

"That's all you've got?" Roode asked with a laugh. "Two stoners, a concussion addict, and a kicker?"

"Forgetting about someone?"

Alexis grinned as the members of Immortal looked up at the Tron. Shawn was grinning at the camera, a cowboy hat on his head and no shirt on. "Hey, Shawn," Alexis said, waving. "How are you?"

"Well, considering you're in the arms of ugly monster, Jeff looks to be out cold behind you, and I have a match in half an hour, not good," the Showstopper said, but he grinned nonetheless. "Now you boys aren't thinking of doing anything to my little sister, are you?"

"She broke his nose!" Terry yelled, pointing at James.

"Nice job, Lex!" Hunter came into view, a DX shirt on.

Shawn rolled his eyes and pushed the Game away. "Anderson, RVD, Sabin, Shelley, make sure my sister stays safe," he said. The satellite image disappeared.

Immortal turned back to Alexis, Abyss finally releasing her. "Mess with Immortal again and big brother won't be able to help you," Jarrett threatened. The stable left the ring and headed out of the arena together, Chris, Alex, Rob, and Ken coming down to the ring to make sure Alexis and Jeff were safe.

"Jeff, come on, wake up," Alexis said, leaning over Hardy and gently slapping his face.

Jeff blinked a few times, looking up at the blonde. "What happened?" he asked.

Alexis just smiled, leaning down for a quick kiss. "Nothin' much," she replied. "Just a little nap in the middle of the ring."

Chris and Alex laughed.

_.*._

_Long chapter. Damn. 8 pages. Now, I have…Christmas carol time!_

_12 chapters to finish,  
__11 drawings to upload,  
__10 books to read,  
__9 magazines to read,  
__8 photos to take,  
__7 drawings to finish,  
__6 pay-per-views to watch,  
__5 homework assignments,  
__4 title belts to make,  
__3 event lists to create,  
__2 costumes to fix,  
__and a championship belt to retain._

_And like I said before, Matt Hardy is on TNA, so I'm looking forward to seeing him wrestle again. :)_


	3. Steel Cage Matches

_Title: The Rocker_

_Author: JeffroMattyHardy_

_Disclaimer: If I owned anything at all, do you think I'd be writing? Nope. I'd be watching._

_Summary: Sequel to The Heartbreakers. Alexis Michaels is off WWE and on TNA. She seems to get along fine, but the Knockouts don't like her and someone is still following her. And it's the last person she'd expect._

_**In a pretty good mood 'cause I gots me Hardy Boyz back together again. :)**_

_I'm letting my muses play again and to get them to shut up for a record-breaking time of 4 hours, I'm writing out another match. It's an interesting one and one that I love watching._

_.*._

_This chapter is sponsored by __**"Just The Way You Are" **__by __**Bruno Mars**__ because it is the song Adam sang to me after my practice match with Matt ended to try and get a date. Also by **"Sexy Boy" **by **Shawn Michaels** because we've been singing that nonstop all day today.  
_

_.*._

Alexis brushed Jeff's hair out of his face as she stood in the airport for a second time that week with him. "You sure you're not hurt?" she asked, concern in her voice as she ran her fingers over the bruise on his forehead. "Abyss got ya pretty good."

Jeff grinned. "You worry too much, you know that, right?" he asked.

Alexis crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. "Have you seen some of the stupid shit Shawn's done over the years?" she asked. "I worry like that sometimes." She kissed his cheek. "Please don't get hurt."

"All I have the next show is a match with Matty against Adam and Jay," Jeff said. "I'll be fine. And besides, if you need me, I'm only12 states away."

Alexis laughed. She brought the youngest Hardy down for another kiss as the boarding call for his plane sounded. "Just don't do anything…stupid," she said, deciding on the word for lack of a better one.

Jeff just laughed. "I'll text you when I land," he promised.

Alexis nodded, watching as he disappeared down the terminal. She turned around and immediately ran into someone. Both fell to the ground, the black billed beanie emblazed with the new Hardyz cross she had been wearing slipping off and falling on whomever she had run into. "Sorry," she apologized, rubbing the back of her head where it had connected with the tile floor of the airport.

"Are you okay?"

Alexis's eyes widened as she stood up. It quickly turned into a glare as she snatched her hat back and jammed it back down on her head. "What are you doing here?" she growled.

Ted DiBiase didn't say anything for several seconds. "What, were you not satisfied that you fired me from the WWE?" she asked. "Want to come to TNA so you can fire me from that, too?"

"Alexis, I—"

He didn't get to finish that sentence, falling back to the floor when Alexis's fist connected with his jaw. "I'm pretty sure you lost your privilege to talk to me when you fired me," she told him and walked away without another word.

**~.**.~**

"Hey, man, are you okay?"

Chris and Alex watched Alexis with concerned looks on their faces as she paced back and forth in front of them, mumbling incoherently under her breath. "You've been acting weird since you got back from the airport," Chris added.

"It's nothing," Alexis muttered.

"Dude, help me out here," Chris whined, looking over at his partner.

"Trip and straddle?" Alex asked.

"Trip and straddle," Chris agreed.

The two brunettes stood up and struck. Chris stuck his leg out, tripping Alexis and as soon as she hit the floor Alex straddled her hips to keep her down. "Let me up," she said, trying to push Alex off to no avail. "Come on, you guys."

"Not until you tell us what's wrong," Alex said.

"You're kidding me, right?" the blonde asked.

"Not yet," Chris said with a small grin. "Now come on. What's wrong? We have a match in 3 hours and if we're not there because you're being all pissy, we're gonna get in trouble."

Alexis sighed. "Fine," she muttered. "I saw DiBiase at the airport, okay? I ran into him and when I got up, he handed me my hat. He tried to talk to me and I punched him. Happy?"

Chris and Alex looked at each other. "You saw DiBiase?" Chris repeated. "The guy that fired you from WWE? Are you kidding?"

"Yeah, I've just been muttering under my breath and pacing back and forth for the past hour for no reason whatsoever," Alexis said, rolling his eyes. "Of course I'm not kidding!"

Alex and Chris looked at each other again. "If he ever comes near you again, we'll kick his ass," Alex told her.

Alexis smiled a bit. "Thanks," she said. "Now please get off me. My back is starting to hurt." She arched her back slightly when Alex climbed off. "Thanks."

"So, you gonna be okay to help make sure we win tonight?" Chris asked.

The blonde nodded. "I'll be there."

**~.**.~**

Alexis walked backstage through the Impact zone before the show, heading for Alex and Chris's locker room.

_Break it down!  
D-Generate into something fool  
We just got tired  
Of doin' what you—_

"Hey, Hunter," she said, flipping her phone open. "What's up?"

"Shawn wanted to congratulate you on your win last week, but he lost his phone and is not here at the moment, so I'm doing it for him," Hunter said. "Nice job, sweets."

"Thanks," Alexis smiled. "What are you guys doing tonight?"

"Show tonight in Springhill," he said, "then me and Mark are taking Shawn to dinner."

"Aw, you guys are so nice to him," Alexis teased.

"If it keeps him with me, then I do what I can," Hunter said.

Alexis smiled. "Hey, Hunter?" she asked, getting serious all of a sudden. "If I tell you something, will you promise me that you won't tell Shawn or Mark? And that you won't freak?"

She could tell that Hunter was a little hesitant about agreeing. "What happened, sweets?" he asked.

Alexis took a deep breath. "I saw DiBiase at the airport after Jeff left," she admitted. "I turned around and ran into him. He tried to talk to me and I punched him and left." Hunter didn't say anything. "Hunter?"

"Hang on, I'm trying to think," the Game replied. He was silent for several more seconds. "Okay, first of all, you know I'm not gonna be able to keep this from Shawn and Mark for very long. Second, did you break anything with your punch?"

Alexis smiled again. Leave it to Hunter to try and make something funny. "Not that I know of," she replied. "I left after I hit him. He's gonna have a bruise, though. And I know you won't be able to keep this to yourself for very long, but try for as long as possible please."

"I'll try," Hunter promised. "Oh, and before I forget, Vince wants you back, but since you're on TNA, he can't have you. But he can do one thing. He wants you to be a guest host next week and probably more times until your contract with Hogan expires. What do you say?"

"Let's see," Alexis teased, pretending to think about it. "Seeing my brother, you, Mark, and my boyfriend or staying in a hotel playing Monopoly 'til 4 in the morning. What should I choose?" Hunter laughed. "I'll be there."

"Alexis! Alexis Alexis Alexis Alexis Alexis!"

"Damn, sweets, someone really wants your attention," Hunter said.

"Alexis!" Chris came skidding to a stop in front of her, dressed in full ring gear because his match was in about 5 minutes. "Alexis!"

"I can hear you, Chris, stop yelling," Alexis said.

"Shelley doesn't calm down much, does he?" Hunter asked.

"Nope, not really."

"Alex was attacked!" That got her attention. "I left for 5 minutes to get us some energy drinks from the car and when I got back, he was out cold on the ground and the room was messed up and there was a dented chair on his back and he was bleeding and our match is in 5 minutes and—"

"Chris, calm down," Alexis interrupted. "Take deep breaths and just calm down."

"I'm calm, I'm calm," Chris said, taking several deep breaths.

"I don't think you are," Hunter said.

"Not helping," Alexis muttered. "Actually, Hunter, I'll call you back after the show, kay? I've got a bit of a crisis to take care of."

"Have fun, sweets," Hunter said as she hung up.

"Lex, me and Alex have a match in 4 minutes," Chris told her as they walked quickly back to their locker room. "What are we gonna do?"

"I'll take his place," the blonde said. "My bag is in the car. Run and grab it for me. I'll take care of Alex." Chris nodded and raced off. Alexis opened the door. The table was broken, chairs overturned, and the poster that used to be framed on the wall lying against the wall. Alex was on his stomach on the floor with his hands on the back of his head, a dented steel chair sitting next to him. "Alex," she said, kneeling in beside him. She helped turn him over, supporting his head with her hand. "Alex, what happened?"

Alex coughed, spitting out blood. "Fucking Storm," he muttered. "Caught me by surprise."

"Really shouldn't have broken his nose," Alexis mused. She moved the hand that had been supporting his head, frowning when it came up bloody. She grabbed the white bandana that had been around her wrist earlier in the day out of her back pocket and pressed it against the back of the brunette's head. "Just…keep pressure on it. I'll find a medic in a few minutes."

"What about the match?" Alex asked, wincing when he pressed the bandana against the cut.

"I'm gonna do it with Chris," Alexis told him.

"That's what she said," the brunette laughed, the laugh turning into a cough.

"Don't waste your breath," Alexis said.

"You're taking this way too seriously, you know that, right?"

"Sorry. Instinct after living with Shawn. It happens."

Chris raced into the room with Alexis's duffel bag over his shoulder. "3 minutes, Lex," he warned.

"Chrissy, get a medic and I'll be ready by the time you get back," Alexis said.

Chris nodded and ran off. "Kick Storm's ass next time you get the chance," Alex told her.

Alexis grinned. "With pleasure."

**~.**.~**

The fans cheered as the show came back from commercial for its main event of the evening. A steel cage much like a Hell in the Cell cage was suspended over the ring, the black steel looking menacing as ever.

"This match is set for one-fall and is a steel cage 3 on 2 handicap match," Jeremy announced.

Music much like Ric Flair's started to play, the first competitor coming out on the stage. "Introducing first, representing Fortune, the Phenomenal One, AJ Styles!" AJ walked down the ramp as the music kept playing and got into the ring.

A dark type of music started to play, the second person coming out. "And his partner, representing Immortal, the Monster, Abyss!" Abyss walked down the ramp and got into the ring with AJ.

_Beer! Money!_

"And their partner, he is one half of Beer Money, Robert Roode!" Robert flashed the Fortune sign as he walked down the ramp, getting into the ring.

_Hundred miles an hour on a deadend road,  
I need a little Detroit in my soul,  
Every nights hotel a different name,  
Its part of the game.  
Everybody wants to be just like me,  
Fame and fortune is their fantasy,  
I gotta get back where the life was pretty,  
Rockin' all the way to the Motorcity.  
Motorcity, Motorcity, Motorcity, I'm rockin' all the way to the Motorcity…_

Chris and Alexis walked out on the stage together, Alexis in her Motor City Machine Guns outfit with colors matching Chris's. "And their opponents, representing the Motor City Machine Guns, Chris Sabin and Alexis Michaels!"

"What happened to Shelley?" Mike asked from the commentator's desk.

"Something must have happened to him," Taz said. "But Alexis looks great!"

Chris and Alexis walked down and slid into the ring, leaning against the ropes on the opposite side from the three from Immortal. The cage slowly lowered over the ring, space left between the ring and the walls and the walls reaching at least 20 feet high. The bell rang.

"Let me handle them," Abyss told the other two, his back to the Guns as he talked.

Chris and Alexis looked at each other. "Think they can take us?" Alexis whispered to him.

"Well, we're up against a giant, a drunken idiot, and the Phendorkmenal One," Chris whispered back. "I'm pretty sure we'll be fine."

They looked up when Abyss stepped forward, a glare on his face. "You two are dead," he growled.

Chris and Alexis looked at each other again as Abyss kept talking at them. "Think we should?" the brunette asked.

"Definitely."

The two walked up and kicked up, their legs connecting with Abyss's groin and the big man went down. As soon as he was on his hands and knees, they went at it, Chris on AJ and Alexis on Robert. Chris got Styles down on his knees, raining hits down on his head, Alexis ramming Roode's head into the turnbuckle. "Lex!" Chris called. Alexis left Roode in the corner and went over to where Sabin was holding AJ's arms, ramming her fist into his jaw until he collapsed, Chris letting him go.

It continued for a minute or so, the Guns going after Roode and Styles as Abyss still lay on the ground hissing in pain. Alexis grabbed the back of Styles' neck and tossed him over the top rope, climbing out as Chris kicked Roode out from under the bottom rope. Sabin looked over when he saw Abyss start to stand up in a corner. "Hey," he said, swatting the top of the blonde's head to get her attention, "Creepy's gettin' up."

"Can't we just kill the guy and never have to deal with him again?" Alexis whined as she slid into the ring.

"That would be the easiest thing in the world right now," Sabin agreed as Abyss braced himself on the top rope with his back still to them. "On 3. 1…2…3!" They strode forward and rammed their legs back into his groin, the Monster falling back to the ground.

"Well, I think that went very well," Chris said. Alexis laughed and nodded. Chris climbed out of the ring to visit Robert, Alexis grabbing AJ's neck and pulling him up straight on the ring apron. Steel posts and steel cage walls met both their heads in quick succession. As Alexis fought with AJ on the apron, Chris dealt with Roode. Sabin drove Robert's head into the steel steps a few times, looking up when he heard the cage shake.

Alexis ran her forearm into AJ's forehead, the Phenomenal One falling back against the rope from the apron. The blonde pushed forward on the ropes slightly until she pulled them back, AJ flying into the wall of the steel cage. "That's what I'm talking about!" she yelled, a grin on her face as she hopped off the apron.

"You need to watch it," the ref warned, pointing at her.

"Back off," she said, faking a move toward him. The ref moved away, knowing full well what could happen if he didn't something stupid.

"Hey, don't scare the zebra," Chris said, looking over at her with a smile on his face.

"Styles doesn't seem very well put together," Alexis said as she hit his head. Blood was starting to pour out of a cut at his hairline, running down his forehead. Chris laughed, hitting his own victim. Sabin grabbed the back of Roode's hair and ran him into the wall, his head bouncing off the steel before he fell back to the ground.

On the other side of the cage, Alexis was scraping AJ's face across the cage wall, grinning when she let him go and watching him crawl away with blood over his face and hands. "Gonna think twice about hurting my friends now, aren't ya?" she muttered as she started hitting him again.

Chris lifted Robert up to his knees, grinning a bit at the sight of the cut across his forehead. "2 minutes and I've split you," he said. "Must be better than I thought." He started hitting at the cut with his fist, the member of Beer Money trying to get away. Chris released him after a few hits, scraping his face against the cage wall like Alexis did to Styles and throwing him to the ground.

Alexis threw AJ against the cage wall again, the brunette doing a back somersault when he hit the floor. "Come on, Styles," she said, pulling the side of her pants up a bit. "Give me a little more of a fight here."

Chris stood up from his little adventure under the ring, coming up with a toolbox. He stood back up and walked over to Roode with a screwdriver again. He lifted him up to his feet and braced him against the cage wall before driving the end of the screwdriver into the cut on his forehead, ignoring Robert's cries of pain and the blood getting on his shoulder as he brought the brunette down to the ground. "Home improvement," he muttered, tossing the screwdriver away as he stood up. "Guns way."

Alexis looked down at AJ's face as she held him on his knees against the wall. Blood coated his forehead, part of his nose, and his eyelids, her fingers covered in it as well. She shrugged and just hit him again, shaking her hand out when he fell to the ground.

Chris pulled Robert to his feet and pushed him back in the ring, getting in behind him. Alexis pulled her foot away from AJ's neck where she'd been choking him when she saw, climbing into the ring herself. Both didn't seem to notice Abyss getting to his feet in the corner as Chris pulled Robert into a scoop slam. Alexis walked along the apron and climbed up to the top turnbuckle. Sabin watched as she got balanced until Abyss came up from behind him, grabbing the top of his head and punching him, the brunette falling back into the corner. Alexis saw him when she was about to jump, changing her position slightly. She leapt off the turnbuckle only to get grabbed by the Monster in midair. Abyss moved her around so she was hanging over his shoulder before slamming her down on her back.

Abyss turned around as Chris got to his feet and walked forward. The brunette ducked when a fist was aimed at his head, turning around and ramming his fist into Abyss's head to try and get him down. He made the mistake of trying to pull him into an Irish Whip, the Monster pulling him back and slamming him into the corner. Sabin actually hit the ropes and the momentum sent him tumbling over and landing on the hard floor below, his arm and ankle hitting the cage wall.

Abyss climbed out onto the apron, leaving Alexis rolling toward the edge. He grabbed Chris when he stood up and hit him again, the brunette falling back to the floor. Alexis grabbed the top rope as Abyss turned back around, pulling back and springboarding over the top only for him to catch her and moving her back to slam her down again. The blonde wiggled around and slid off his back, pushing as hard as she could until he ran into the cage wall. She grabbed his wrist when he stumbled back, Chris helping as they pushed him into the steel steps.

"He's out for a while now, right?" Chris asked, breathing hard.

Alexis looked at the Monster again. "Yeah, probably." She rolled in the ring with Chris right behind her and headed back over to where AJ was using the ropes to pull himself up, Chris going for where Robert was doing the same thing on the opposite rope. They pulled the two up and forced them into turnbuckles together. Alexis took hold of AJ's chin, making him look at her. "Hey, you okay?" she asked. She snapped her fingers. "Hey, look at me." She grinned a bit and leaned back, bringing her hand over his chest in a chop and watching him double over. She kept doing that, looking back every so often to where Chris was hitting Robert until he fell to the ground on his back.

"Takin' a page out of Hunter's book," Chris laughed. He leaned back against the ropes, aiming the guns he'd made of his hands at fallen Beer Money member with a grin before moving forward and falling down, his knee connecting with the older's forehead. Both Alexis or Chris could've probably covered either Robert or AJ by now, but this was about punishment, not winning as soon as possible.

Alexis was on the ropes now, AJ having falling in between ropes by one of her chops. She used that advantage and rained hits down on his head until she finally hopped off and he moved back under the rope. She was about to do something else when she looked back and saw Chris falling to his knees against the ropes. The blonde rushed forward only to receive a monstrous clothesline from Abyss. The Monster grabbed Robert's arm and pulled him to his knees before pushing him toward the edge and out of harm's way for the time being.

Chris walked back toward the Monster, the older grabbing his head and ramming his fist into his forehead and knocking him back to his knees. Alexis leaned against the ropes with one arm over, Abyss not going for her. AJ, however, rushed at her with a clothesline of his own, knocking her over the top rope where her back bounced off the cage wall before she fell to the ground on top of a pile of wires for the cameras. In the ring, Abyss headbutted Chris multiple times, keeping a grip on the brunette's hair to keep him on his feet. He finally just punched Sabin and the brunette spun around before falling to the ground on his stomach.

"Get him," AJ ordered, wiping blood away from his mouth.

Chris shakily got to his feet with a shake of his head, losing his balance and falling sideways. He crawled over to the ropes, falling into the corner when he couldn't stand up. AJ skipped over and rammed his foot into Sabin's stomach, the Gun gasping. Chris used the ropes to slowly get to his feet before Abyss grabbed his hair and pulled him to the middle of the ring, giving him another headbutt to get him on the ground again.

"Get him!" Robert yelled, finally getting to his feet. "Show him what his partner had to go through!"

AJ kicked the back of Chris's neck and stepped away as the brunette leaned down slightly. Sabin shakily got to his feet, stumbling a bit before falling sideways with his arms wrapped around the top rope to stay on his feet. He bounced back and Abyss wrapped a hand around his throat. He lifted the gun off his feet and slammed him back down on the mat on his back. Robert looked around as Chris rolled toward the ropes. "Where's that little bitch?" he spat, wiping blood off his face.

Abyss walked over and climbed over the top rope, stepping on the ground where Alexis was still on her back on the ground. "You take care of her, we'll take care of Sabin," AJ said, leaning over the ropes to talk to Abyss. Robert went to get Chris, AJ stepping half out of the ring. He watched as Abyss pulled Alexis to her feet by her hair, headbutting her and keeping her on her feet by his grip on her hair. He bent over with her head between his thighs and wrapped his arms around her stomach. Abyss flipped Alexis up and over his head, her head, chest, stomach, and arms bouncing off the cage wall, and pushed her off his back to the ground. He just laughed and grinned as he watched her arch her back in pain and roll around on the ground.

In the ring, AJ was going after Chris, Robert just standing back to watch. "Hey, Sabin, look right here," he laughed, lifting the brunette's head before driving his fist into his forehead. Abyss, since Alexis was still on the ground, leaned against the apron to watch them. AJ threw Chris into the center of the ring, he and Robert staying near the ropes with their arms raised. Abyss grabbed Alexis when she tried to crawl away, pulling her up. He held her still with his hand holding her chin and his arm around her neck and continued to watch the three in the ring.

Chris shakily got to his feet again, falling over when he punched at nothing in front of him. The two Immortal members just laughed, moving around when he got to his feet again. AJ hit his stomach again, the Gun falling back into the corner. AJ took advantage of that, hitting him again and again.

"Styles! Roode!" Abyss yelled, getting the two brunettes' attention. Alexis had a cut on her forehead that was bleeding down her face, but Abyss paid no attention to that as he pulled her up on his shoulder. He ran forward a few steps before physically hurling her forward and off his shoulder into the cage wall like he was playing a game of human lawn darts. Alexis bounced painfully off the wall and collapsed to the ground, shaking in pain. Blood dripped bright red against the black floor before she turned back over, her blood covering her forehead, nose, and part of her mouth and chin.

Chris was still in the corner on his feet, Robert repeatedly running his forearm into the side of his head. He pulled the brunette out of the corner and threw him to the ground as Abyss climbed back in the ring. "Looks like the Guns won't be breaking anything else anytime soon," Robert laughed. He and AJ watched as Chris grabbed onto Abyss's legs, using the Monster to slowly pull himself to his feet. Abyss just gave the Gun another headbutt, Sabin falling first back into the ropes and then back into a corner. AJ went over and started kicking at his stomach again, using the ropes for a bit of momentum.

Styles climbed out of the ring, pushing aside the toolbox Chris had used earlier in the match and reached under the ring for a garbage can, tossing it into the ring as Robert choked Sabin with a foot to the throat. The brunette climbed into the ring again. Abyss climbed out of the ring and helped him position the garbage can between the bottom and middle ropes in front of Chris's head. Styles walked to the opposite corner and mimicked the other's gun hand motions mockingly before running forward and performing a missile dropkick-like kick to the can, driving it into Chris's head. His ear started to bleed, the red liquid running down the side of his head and down his neck and chest. Robert went after the wound, hitting it again and again until the ref finally told him he had to stop or he'd be disqualified.

Abyss climbed back into the ring, walking over to the opposite ropes. Alexis started to climb back up on the apron, Abyss grabbing her hair and flipping her over into the ring, her back slamming onto the mat. Both Guns were down and bleeding now, the three Immortal members on their feet. "Help me with her," Abyss growled. AJ nodded, kicking the side of Chris's head to keep him down. He moved over and helped Abyss pull Alexis to her feet, each of them holding her arms as Robert moved in front of her.

"What are ya gonna do now, Michaels?" Robert asked. He motioned for her to come and get him. "Come on. Break my nose. I dare ya." He punched her, Abyss and AJ's grips on her arms keeping her on her feet as her head snapped back. Robert hit her several more times, the final time she finally fell to the ground as AJ and Abyss released her. "Not so tough now, are ya, Michaels?" Abyss leaned back in a corner, just watching her as she tried to get her bearings straight again.

AJ climbed out of the ring when he saw Chris rolling out of the ring and using the ropes to keep himself upright. "Roode!" he yelled. "Come here!" Robert started for the ropes, Styles pulling apart the steel steps. Abyss was too busy to help his teammates, the ref trying to stop him as he wrapped a hand around Alexis's throat on the ground, choking her until he had to let go, doing it again and again.

Robert grabbed the back of Chris's head, looking at Styles. He ran forward with Sabin, releasing him to receive one hellacious clothesline from Styles. AJ pulled Chris over the steps, ramming his knee into his head. He stepped onto one part of the steps with Sabin, grabbing the Gun's legs and bringing him down to his back on the steps. AJ looked back slightly before falling backwards, forcing Chris to come up and ram into the cage wall, bouncing off and falling to the floor. Robert just watched from inside the ring with a grin on his face. Chris fell back on his back on the ground. His hand moved up slightly, moving under the ring but not finding anything.

Robert turned his attention to the more important things at hand, mainly the blonde that had just bounced off the canvas and was on her knees. Abyss grabbed the back of her neck and pulled her up. He pulled her up over his head and slammed her back down on her back on the mat. Robert instructed Abyss a bit, the blonde still on her back near the corner. The Monster climbed up on the middle rope, bouncing slightly. He used the ropes as leverage of sorts and jumped off, slamming down on Alexis's chest and stomach.

"Not so tough now, are ya, Michaels?" Robert laughed as Abyss stood back up, Alexis coughing up blood. The Monster grabbed her wrist and dragged her to the middle of the ring. Robert moved over and but his hands over her chest to keep her down, the ref counting out the one…two…Robert grabbed her head and pulled her torso up off the canvas before the three-count was finished. This was still about punishment, not about winning as soon as possible. "Abyss! Come over here! We still have to teach her a lesson!"

Roode kept her in a chokehold of sorts until Abyss came over, grabbing her wrist and pulling her to her feet. The Monster used one arm to put her in a half-nelson and brought the same arm that was applying the half-nelson across her face for a cobra clutch. He lifted her up and slammed her down again, her back bending over his knee in a backbreaker, keeping the cobra clutch hold going when she was on the ground again.

Abyss pulled her to her feet after several seconds, the blonde stumbling forward until he pulled her back. Alexis leaned back slightly against his arm, her head falling backwards. Abyss turned around a bit, his leg coming across her throat and fell back so that his leg dropped her down to the mat on top of her throat. Robert laughed as he looked down at her, showboating just a bit before he got to his knees. He covered her like he did previously, the ref counting out one…two…Roode pulled her up again before the three-count was completed. "We're not done yet," he laughed.

"Roode!" Styles yelled, looking over at the ropes.

Chris slid in under the bottom rope, standing up. Blood covered his face, chest, and part of his stomach, but he didn't care. Abyss rushed at him, but Sabin pulled down the top rope and the big man went over. AJ tried to help only to get hit and fall to the ground. Chris went to Robert, kicking him in the gut before punching him several more times. He pulled Roode into an Irish Whip, Robert reversing it. Sabin bounced off the ropes and pulled off a dropkick into Roode's head. Chris kicked him in the gut again when he stood up, going for a slam, when Styles interrupted him. AJ lifted him sideways onto his shoulders, stumbling around for a long time and attempting to go for a backbreaker when Chris reversed it, going down and driving the back of AJ's head into the canvas.

Alexis used the ropes to get slowly to her feet as AJ got back to his feet. She kicked out, Styles grabbing her foot before it connected. Alexis hopped for a second before twisting her body, her other foot connecting with the side of his head. AJ dropped her and fell in between ropes to the ground outside. She gave a small grin as she tried to get up again. The kick had a nice sound to it. Alexis stumbled to her feet, walking shakily back only to get a clothesline from Roode. Abyss had gotten back in the ring, both Immortal members ignoring Chris in the corner and focusing on Alexis for the time being.

"Get her up," Roode muttered, pointing down at the fallen Michaels. "She's gonna kiss my ass so she knows what she is around here now."

Abyss leaned over Alexis, watching her get to her knees as Roode grabbed the edge of his trunks and pulled them down slightly. Abyss held Alexis up by her hair, Roode beckoning them over. "Roode," the Monster warned.

Robert looked over and stood up when he saw Chris standing straight up with a look on his face that seemed like he wanted to kill someone. Sabin punched him square in the jaw and knocked him back on his bare ass. Abyss dropped Alexis and hit Chris instead to knock him down again. He walked back over when Roode got to his knees with his trunks back up and pulled Alexis up again. He slung her back over his shoulder for what seemed like the millionth time in the match and walked back over to the Beer Money member before slamming her down on her back again. Roode went for another cover, this time pressing down on her wrists to keep her down. But before the ref even started the count, Robert pulled her arms up above her head. "Slam down on her!" he yelled at Abyss.

When Abyss turned around to bounce himself off the bottom rope, Alexis struck. She rolled back slightly with her legs in the air and pushed off on her shoulders, pulling Robert forward just as Abyss slammed down, falling on his fellow Immortal member's back instead.

"Lex!" Chris yelled when Abyss was too involved in what would happen to Roode. Alexis rolled out of the ring and got to her feet as Abyss backed up into the corner. The two Guns grabbed one of the older's legs and pulled, the Monster falling over on his stomach. "One, two, three!" They both pulled as hard as they could until Abyss's groin met the steel ring post, the Monster falling out of the ring to the floor.

"Hope to God that he stays there," Alexis muttered, Chris stumbling away. The blonde slowly rolled back into the ring when she found that she couldn't climb in. The two Guns got to their feet just as AJ got to his own in the ring, Roode still lying near the ropes.

"Now, wait a minute," AJ tried to say.

"Too late," Chris muttered. He hit AJ's forehead, knocking Styles back into a hit from Alexis. It went back and forth like a game of human ping pong until Alexis pulled Styles into an Irish Whip which was reversed. The blonde bounced off the ropes and jumped off the ground, her shoulder running into Styles' chest to knock him down with her. Alexis lifted her legs up, about to go for a kip up, but lowered them for a few seconds. Finally, she lifted her legs back up, rolled back, and used her shoulders to jump up, stumbling back against the ropes when she got to her feet. "You okay?" Chris asked.

"Blood loss sucks," Alexis muttered, wiping blood away from her eyes. As soon as AJ got back to his feet, Alexis rushed forward, putting her head under his shoulder and lifting him up. She dropped him back down, his groin connecting with her knee in an inverted atomic drop. AJ hopped back and turned around only to get met with Chris. Sabin grabbed AJ around the waist, lifted him up, and slammed him down on his back in a spinebuster. Chris pulled Styles toward the corner where Alexis was leaning.

"Come on, Lex, get up there," he said. Alexis climbed out on the apron. "Hey, wait a minute." Alexis waited on the apron as Chris climbed out of the ring, reaching under and pulling out two steel chairs. "To make up for what you did to Alex," he muttered, pulling AJ's head through the chair. Alexis squatted down on the top turnbuckle, waiting for Chris to get out of the way before leaping off, cocking her elbow and driving it into the brunette's chest, catching the edge of the chair as well. The blonde sprang to her feet, cheering out before she fell back down near where Chris was leaning in a corner. She pulled herself back up, walking around as Chris walked up to her. AJ just rolled around the ring with his hand around his neck, blood dripping out of his mouth at a steady pace.

Chris leaned against the rope opposite where Alexis was hanging on. The blonde lifted her leg and dropped it back down again, tuning up the band. She tuned it up twice more before Abyss grabbed her leg from behind and pulled. He pulled her out of the ring, her body falling into the cage wall as a result. Chris came over to help her, but Abyss grabbed his head and pulled down, Chris's throat catching the top rope and bouncing back with a cough before falling to his hands and knees.

The Monster pulled apart the other set of ring steps, pushing the bottom half into the ring. He climbed up on the apron and over the top rope, grabbing the steps and hefting them over his head. He started for Chris but Sabin was ready, slamming a steel chair into his stomach. Abyss fell to his knees with his head resting in the space where the steps would fit against the ring post. Chris lifted the chair again and slammed it down on the steps, tossing the chair away. He pulled the steps away as Abyss stood back up. The Monster turned around only to receive his first Sweet Chin Music, falling back and leaning over the ropes.

"Nice kick," Chris said, coughing slightly. He lifted the steps up a bit as Robert crawled over to them. Robert stood up straight, glaring and cursing under his breath as he looked at the two Guns.

"Hey, Roode," Alexis said. "How's Storm?"

"Come on, hit me!" Robert dared, looking at Chris. Sabin just moved over and tossed the steps over the top rope. He moved back beside Alexis.

"Think he'll ever stop muttering?" Chris asked.

The blonde shook her head. "Probably not." A light bulb clicked on in her head. "Wanna do what he was gonna make me do to him?"

Chris thought about it for a second. "Well, it looks like he's gonna cry soon, so let's do it," he agreed. The two moved over, grabbed the sides of Abyss's pants, and pulled them down, exposing his bare ass to the Immortal member. Roode froze when he realized what they were gonna make him do.

"You can't be serious," he said.

"Totally and completely serious," Alexis replied.

"This'll teach you to mess with our partner," Chris threatened.

"You can't make me do this," Robert said.

Alexis looked at Chris and then they both looked at Roode. The Beer Money member had gotten down to his knees, begging that they didn't go through with their plan. "This is gettin' kind of sad," Alexis said.

"Reduced to begging," Chris said, shaking his head in disappointment.

"Hey, Roode," Alexis said, getting his attention. She thrust her hips forward and crossed her arms over them. "Suck it." The two Guns grabbed his shoulders, bringing him to his feet and pushed his face into Abyss's ass, keeping it there for several seconds. Abyss finally fell over the top rope when Robert fell back, coughing with his hands over his face.

"Nasty," Chris said, shuddering. He climbed out of the ring and pulled the apron up slightly, bringing a sledgehammer out from under the ring. He got back in the ring with the weapon in hand. Alexis was in the corner, tuning up the band as Robert slowly got to his feet. He looked over and saw Chris standing with a sledgehammer. "This is why you don't mess with a Gun." Robert turned around and ran right into the second Sweet Chin Music of the night.

"Teach him a lesson about messing with Guns, Chris," Alexis said as Robert moved over and got to his knees. Chris got behind Roode and lifted the sledgehammer with a slight grin. He brought the weapon down across Roode's back, the sledgehammer breaking and leaving Sabin with a broken stick. Chris looked down at the handle, keeping it in his hand as he covered Robert. The ref counted the one…two…three.

"Here are your winners," Jeremy announced. "Chris Sabin and Alexis Michaels!"

The two Guns hung on to each other as they stood up, the ref calling for the EMTs to come out and help the three loser. Blood was almost everywhere; on the floor, pools sitting in the ring, covering AJ's face, neck, and shoulder, covering Roode's face, covering Alexis's face and neck, and covering Chris's face, neck, chest, and stomach.

"That's why you don't mess with a Gun," Chris and Alexis said together as the cage raised back up. It took them a few minutes, but they finally got out of the ring and got backstage.

"They're not gonna be happy about that," Chris said as they headed back to their locker room.

"Who, Immortal?" Alexis asked. She grabbed a towel from a passing trainer, wiping blood off her face before handing it to the brunette. "Who gives a fuck what they think? If they don't like it, well they can just go suck it."

Chris laughed. "You are the weirdest, craziest, awesome-est girl I have ever met," he said.

"Thank you," the blonde replied with a small bow. "Glad to know I meet your expectations."

They walked into their locker room. Alex had turned the couch back over and had an ice pack pressed against the back of his head, eyes glued to the TV screen showing what was happening on the show. "Enjoying yourself?" Alexis asked with a grin.

Alex smiled and looked over at them. "That was awesome!" he exclaimed excitedly. "You guys were amazing!"

"And in pain," Chris muttered.

"Here's your bandana," Alex said, tossing the bloody piece of fabric at the blonde. "Sorry about the blood."

"Hey, you're clean and I'm bleeding myself, so I don't really care," Alexis muttered, pressing it against the cut on her forehead.

"You know what this means, right?" Alex asked.

"Yeah, I'm gonna probably have a no disqualifications match next week to make up for the little Immortal loss tonight," Alexis muttered. "That'll be fun."

Chris and Alex just smiled.

_.*._

_That was pretty fun to write. And it wasn't a straight-through match either, not like the one in The Heartbreakers. This one had….DIALOGUE! :)_

_It was pretty fun to write, too. Whoever guesses who the match was originally between wins fabulous prizes!_


	4. Guest Hosting

_Title: The Rocker_

_Author: JeffroMattyHardy_

_Disclaimer: If I owned anything at all, do you think I'd be writing? Nope. I'd be watching._

_Summary: Sequel to The Heartbreakers. Alexis Michaels is off WWE and on TNA. She seems to get along fine, but the Knockouts and Immortal don't like her and someone is still following her. And it's the last person she'd expect._

_I…actually have nothing to say._

_Actually, I have a couple quotes and if you get them, well, you're awesome. One up here and one down below._

_Shawn: I told ya. I told ya this was gonna happen! I knew it! I knew it! There's 5 of them, there's only 2 of us! *grabs Hunter's shirt and starts shaking him* Don't you realize, they're gonna murderize us! They're gonna murderize us!_

_Hunter: *puts hands on Shawn's shoulders* Shawn, calm down! Shawn! *moves hands around neck* Shawn!_

_Shawn: *calms down*_

_Hunter: For the love of God, calm down. They're just…cheerleaders._

_.*._

Alexis pulled her phone out of her pocket when she felt it vibrate. She was sitting in a plane headed for Atlanta, Georgia where the next RAW show was being held, waiting for the plane to take off. She wanted to blend in with the crowds and not stand out much, so she dressed in jeans so bleached they were almost all white with hardly any blue left, some old black Converse high-tops (complete with the 'I'm Awesome!' laces Mike had given her a few years back), and one of Eddie Guerrero's shirts; black T-shirt with a background like the movie Scarface with a picture of Eddie with 'Latino Heat' in red at the top and on the back with the same background in red 'Addicted to the Heat'. The chunk of her hair she'd dyed blue was starting to fade, but it was still pretty noticeable, so she wore a tan cowboy hat, both her necklaces around her neck and Jeff's bracelet around her wrist.

"I'm bored!" Alexis read, the text from Chris making her laugh. "When are you coming back?"

"I left an hour ago!" she texted back. "Ask Ally to take you to a pool."

He just sent back a crying emoticon. Alexis laughed again.

"Ladies and gentlemen, if you'd please turn off all electronic devices and place all stowaway items in the overhead compartments or under your seats, we are preparing to take off," the flight attendant said through the intercom system.

"Gotta go," Alexis texted. "Talk to ya later." She turned off her phone and stuffed it back in her pocket. She crossed her legs when the flight attendant at the front of the plane started showing all the emergency procedures and how the seatbelt works and stuff like that, blowing a strand of hair out of her face as she looked around at the people seated near her.

There weren't a lot of people on the flight and not many sitting near her. There was a couple boys and their parents sitting a couple seats up, the kids looking back at her every so often. An elderly couple was sitting in the seats across from her and since she was in an aisle seat, the middle was empty, but the window seat was occupied by someone in jeans, a black T-shirt, and a jean jacket with a baseball cap on, head lying against his chest as he slept. She faced forward again, pulling out a magazine as the flight attendant kept talking.

**~.**.~**

Alexis yawned and stretched her arms over her head. She looked at her watch. "Hour and a half left," she muttered. She took off her hat and ran her fingers through her hair a couple times, putting her hat back.

"Excuse me."

Alexis looked over. The boys that had been sitting down the aisle were standing beside her seat, their mother behind them. They looked about 7 and 11, one in her Rocker T-shirt and the other in the DX Reunion Tour shirt. "Excuse me," the mother said again. "My boys won't stop bugging me until they could talk to you. They think you're some sports person or something."

"Wrestler," the older boy whispered.

"Right, wrestler," their mom said. She sighed. "Their father knows more about it than I do."

_Obviously,_ Alexis thought. It was obvious that the woman was embarrassed and didn't know anything about the WWE.

"If you'd please tell my sons you aren't who they think you are and we'll leave you alone," the mom said in a polite voice.

"Sure thing," Alexis said. She moved her hat back a bit and looked at the two boys with a smile. "So, who do you think I am?"

"You're Alexis Michaels," the two boys said together.

"The Rocker."

"Shawn Michaels' little sister."

"You beat Chris Jericho for the Intercontinental Championship."

"Ted DiBiase fired you when he beat you."

"You went to TNA and joined the Motor City Machine Guns."

"And you and Chris Sabin beat Robert Roode, AJ Styles, and Abyss in a steel cage match last Thursday."

"I'm so sorry," their mom apologized again. "They really shouldn't be bothering you, Miss…"

"Michaels," Alexis said, grinning again at the look of excitement on the boys' faces. "Alexis Michaels. Man, you really don't know much about the WWE, do you?" The woman turned a light red in embarrassment. The blonde wrestler just laughed. "You kids are good, though. Guess I wasn't disguised enough. And to reward you for finding me and knowing…well, everything…Excuse me." She got out of her seat and reached up, the hem of her shirt coming above the waist of her jeans as she reached into the overhead compartment. Alexis pulled her duffel bag out and set it on her seat as she reached in for something. "Let's see…what do I have here…?"

"If you don't mind me asking," their mom said. Alexis rolled her eyes since they couldn't see her face; didn't she know she didn't know anything about what she did? What was she gonna ask? "What happened to your forehead?"

Alexis gently ran her fingers over the large bandage on her forehead with a slight grin. Might as well have some fun with it. "Human lawn darts," she stated simply. "Guy got me on his shoulders and tossed me headfirst into a steel cage." She could hear the boys giggle, probably at the look on their mom's face. "For one of you," she turned back around, "a brand new, well, not exactly brand new, it's been worn before, but washed—"

"You're giving my son a used shirt?" the mom asked in disbelief.

"Hey, I'm pretty sure he won't mind since it was worn by the one, the only, the Game, Triple H," Alexis said. She unfolded a black T-shirt with 'D-Generation X' in silver on the front, the X bigger than the rest and behind the other words and on the back in giant silver letters in front of a giant silver X 'TWO WORDS. S*CK IT'.

The younger boy grinned wildly and grabbed it, thanking her quickly before running back to show his dad. "Do you have anything for me?" the older one asked.

"Well, certainly, honey," Alexis said, her Texan accent coating her words. She dug through her bag again. "Why are Shawn's pants…" The blonde pulled out a pair of Shawn's DX ring chaps in confusion, slinging them over her shoulder as she kept digging. "If he's not wearing pants to the ring again, I'm gonna ask Hunter to just glue his pants on." She finally pulled out another shirt.

"Do you have _another_ dirty shirt to give my son?" the mom said.

"You know, I don't really hit women," Alexis said, looking her straight in the eyes with a shirt in hand and Shawn's pants still over her shoulder, "which is pretty amazing considering what I do for a living, but I'll make an exception for you if you don't _shut up_." She looked at the boy; he was grinning behind his hand. "And for you, worn by the Deadman himself." She handed him a black T-shirt with one of Mark's old symbols in red on the front in red and on the back in red 'Big Evil' was in the middle with 'Red' on top and 'Devil' underneath. "Have fun, kid."

**~.**.~**

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Atlanta, Georgia. We hope you enjoyed your flight and we hope you'll join us again sometime."

Alexis yawned and stretched her arms over her head. "11:30," she muttered, looking at her watch and squinting slightly at the sun streaming through the window where the passenger seated in the window seat was starting to stir. She pulled her duffel bag out of the overhead compartment and slung it over her shoulder, yawning again as she headed for the exit.

_I think I'm cute  
__I know I'm sexy  
__I've got the looks  
__That drives—_

"Hey, Shawn," Alexis said, flipping her phone open. "What's up?"

"I take it you've landed," Shawn said. "Where are you?"

"Headin' to get my bag," the blonde said. "Flight just landed. And unless you're gonna bring me some lunch, I'm gonna pick that up, too."

Shawn just laughed. "You're on your own for lunch, baby sis," he said. "We'll be in the parking lot when you're done."

"Oh, hey, Shawn?" Alexis asked before he hung up. "Why were your pants in my bag?"

There was a few seconds of silence. "Which ones?"

"The DX ring chaps. The ones with neon green x's all down the sides of the legs and the same color border."

"Um…which ones are those?"

Alexis shook her head with a grin. "You wore them when you and Hunter fought the Spirit Squad at Vengeance? You shoved Mikey's head in Hunter's ass after you won?"

"Oh yeah! I remember those!"

"You are such an idiot sometimes, Shay-Shay."

"Hey! That's not nice!"

"I'll see you when I get down there. Later." She slid her phone back in her pocket and slung her bag over her shoulder, heading down the terminal. "Excuse me," she said, tapping the shoulder of a security guard. "Where is baggage claim?"

"Down the terminal and it's the first escalator on your left," the guard said.

"Thank you."

**~.**.~**

Alexis tapped her foot almost impatiently as she waited for the belt at baggage claim to start moving. "Katherine Wheel, I'm burning for you," she started singing under her breath. "Please don't stop. Katherine Wheel. Katherine Wheel." She kept singing under her breath as the belt started moving. She pushed past a couple people when she saw her black suitcase slide down the metal ramp.

_It's all about the game  
__And how you play it  
__All about control  
__And if you can ta—_

"Not the best time, Hunter," Alexis said, holding her phone between her ear and her shoulder as she used both hands to grab her suitcase.

"Sweets, DiBiase's here."

Alexis froze for a split second before walking toward the parking lot. "How do you know?" she asked.

"Because Rhodes and Orton are waiting for me in the parking lot."

Alexis stopped when Ted stepped in front of her. "Why do you keep following me?" she asked with a glare. "I'm not even in the same company as you anymore!" She turned her attention back to her phone again. "Hunter, I'll be right out." She hung up.

"5 minutes," DiBiase said. "That's all I ask for."

"5 seconds is the best you get," Alexis said. He opened his mouth. "Oh, I'm sorry, your time limit has ended. When I said seconds, I really meant milliseconds. Bye-bye, now." She pushed past him and walked out of the airport. "Hey, Hunter," she said with a smile, hugging the blonde leaning against the side of a Ford Explorer.

"You okay?" the Game asked. "Shawn and Mark don't know, but—"

"I'm fine," the younger blonde interrupted. "Just a bit tired."

Hunter laughed and held the door open for her.

**~.**.~**

"Miss Michaels, if you please."

Vince held open the door to his office for the blonde, going over and sitting at his desk when she walked in. "What's up, Mr. McMahon?" she asked, shoving a hand in the pocket of her jeans.

"I'm glad you agreed to be a guest host for us, Alexis," Vince said.

"Hey, whenever you need me," she replied with a grin.

"This won't be the last time you'll be able t do this," Vince said. "And I assure you, as soon as your contract with TNA expires, there will be another one here for you."

"Thank you."

"Now, I'd like to talk to you about Bragging Rights…"

**~.**.~**

_We're going out tonight, to kick out every light  
__Take anything we want, drink everything in sight  
__We're going 'til the world stops turning  
__While we burn it to the ground tonight_

"Hello and welcome to Monday Night RAW here in Atlanta, Georgia," Cole said. "I'm Michael Cole here with Jerry "the King" Lawler."

"And I can't wait for this show to get on the road," King said with a smile. "McMahon's been teasing us with his mystery guest host tonight and I'm ready to find out!" The crowd started to die down, leaving the arena quiet-ish.

_Na na na na na na na  
__From mall security  
__Na na na na na na na  
__To every enemy  
__Na na na na na na na  
__We're on your property  
__Standing in V formation_

_Na na na na na na na  
__Let's blow an artery  
__Na na na na na na na  
__Eat plastic surgery  
__Na na na na na na na  
__Keep your apology  
__Give us more detonation_

Alexis smiled as she walked out on the stage. She was in the same clothes she'd had on from that morning but she'd switched her hat to a DX cowboy hat, a couple of DX wristbands on both her wrists. She ran down to the ring and slid under the bottom rope with a microphone in hand and a smile still on her face.

"It's Alexis Michaels!" King yelled. "She's back!"

Alexis blew King a kiss, turning back around and opening her mouth to talk.

_It's a shame for they  
__Lost their head  
__A careless man  
__Who could wind up dead_

Alexis looked over at the stage, Sheamus walking out in his ring gear with a microphone in hand. He ignored the booing crowd as he walked down the ramp and into the ring, looking the blonde up and down. "So you're Alexis Michaels," he said, his accent coating his words. "I've heard a lot about you."

"Who hasn't heard about her?" King asked.

"Everybody's sayin' that you were shaping up to become one of the best in the business today until you were fired," Sheamus continued, walking back and forth in front of her. "And they're saying that when you come and wrestle in the WWE again, you'll be one of the best. But you know what? I don't believe that. I think you're just someone who got lucky by facing some of the easier people in the company."

Alexis rolled her eyes with a grin, crossing her arms. She opened her mouth to speak when he started again. "I'm not done yet," the Irishman said. "I don't give a damn if your brother is Shawn Michaels. I don't give a damn if you won the Intercontinental Championship. I don't give a _damn_ if you pinned Ted DiBiase, Cody Rhodes, and Chris Jericho. You haven't beaten me yet and you never will." He stopped walking, getting closer until his face was just inches away from hers. "I became the WWE Champion just days after I debuted on RAW. You haven't accomplished that yet and you _never _will."

Alexis ran a hand down her face, stepping back toward the ropes. Sheamus grinned, thinking he'd won. That is, until his head snapped back as her heel connected with his jaw in a very special Sweet Chin Music. Alexis set her microphone on the ground as the Celtic Warrior grabbed his jaw and turning on his side in pain. She swung her leg up so it was supported by the top rope, rubbing at a spot on her shoe. She moved her leg back and picked up her microphone again.

"Feels good to be back!" she yelled with a smile. The blonde looked down at Sheamus. "Well, not for some people." She looked out at the crowd again. "Well, like you should damn well know, my name is Alexis Michaels and I am the Rocker, rockin' your world all around this ring!" The crowd cheered loudly, making her laugh and smile even more. She looked toward the announcer's table and pointed at King with a smile still on her face, beckoning at him with one finger. "Come 'ere, Lawler."

King smiled himself and grabbed a microphone, setting his headset on the table before getting into the ring in front of her. "Help me take out the trash?" she asked, nudging Sheamus with the toe of her shoe.

"If I get a reward for it," King laughed. He helped push the Irishman out of the ring.

"And your reward…" Alexis thought about it for a second before smiling. She leaned over and gave him a kiss on both cheeks. "How's that?"

"Better than a paycheck any day," Jerry laughed, smiling. "Alexis, I'm sure the WWE Universe would like to know, are you just here for tonight or will you be coming back?"

"Well, if you listened to me before," Alexis started, "I'm on TNA for a couple years now with a new contract, but as soon as that expires, I'm free to come back here and pull pranks on everybody again."

"Pranks?" Jerry asked. "We didn't see you do any of that here?"

"Well duh. Backstage. In fact, I got a few of the production team together and since they caught most of them on security tapes, I put together a little video with a few of them. If you'd please direct your attention to the tron."

**(a/n: all pranks mentioned have been used by me and my friends in safe environments. mostly)**

_.*._

_Alexis frowned when she saw the Miz cursing around the finger he was sucking on. "What's up, Mizzy?" she asked. "Cut youself?" Mike nodded and she smiled. "I know what will help that." He just looked at her. "Lime juice."_

"_I don't have any of that," Mike said around his finger._

"_Well, lucky for you, I have some right here," Alexis said, pulling a small bottle out of her back pocket. "Go 'head. Try it." She watched, still smiling as he poured lime juice over his still bleeding cut, cursing loudly when it stung horribly. "Hey, you tried it," she laughed when he glared at her. "I didn't force you to._

_.*._

_Alexis walked through backstage, looking for the perfect victim. "Long hair," she muttered under her breath. "Long hair, long hair…bingo." She grinned when she spotted Matt standing in front of a vending machine. She grabbed the rubber band that had been around her wrist and twisted it into a tight coil. The blonde crept up behind the oldest Hardy and, pulling the 2 sides of the rubber band apart, released it, the band getting tangled up in the raven's hair._

"_What the hell!" Matt yelled, spinning around. He calmed down when he saw who it was. "Hey, Lex. What happened? I felt something."_

_Alexis shrugged, struggling to hide her grin. "Oh, nothing, Matty," she replied. "Absolutely nothing."_

_.*._

"_Hey, John!" Alexis called, seeing Cena pass by the door of her locker room. "Wanna have a contest?"_

_Cena grinned and walked in, straddling the bench she was sitting on in front of her. "What kind of contest?" he asked. Alexis just smiled, pushing a glass with a bit of yellow-ish liquid toward him. "I'm almost afraid to ask what this is."_

"_Don't worry, it's just whisky," Alexis assured him, holding up the bottle as she filled her own glass. "Now, it's basically a bottoms-up challenge. Whoever finishes first wins. Got it?"_

_John grinned again and picked up his glass, clinking it with the blonde's. "You're on," he agreed._

"_3…2…1!" Both Superstars downed their drink, but as soon as John got the glass away from his mouth he started coughing, holding onto his throat._

"_Wh-What did you d-do to that?" he coughed._

_Alexis smiled innocently, using her foot to push the can of salt further into her duffel bag. "Nothing," she replied innocently. She held up a bottle of water. "Water?"_

_.*._

"Take after your brother, don't you?" Jerry laughed when the video ended.

Alexis mock-bowed. "Guilty as charged," she grinned. "And I'm not just gonna leave here and stick with TNA full-time. I'm still comin' back here every so often. Not gonna say when, but I'm scheduled to be in a certain pay-per-view coming up." The crowd cheered. "If I may…"

"Go right ahead," King said, stepping back.

"In 2 weeks, at the Bragging Rights pay-per-view, in the main event for the Bragging Rights trophy," Alexis announced, smiling as she looked around at the cheering crowd, "it will be Team Smackdown vs Team Raw! It will be the Dashing One, Cody Rhodes, MVP, Wade Barrett, Chris Jericho, and the All-American American Jack Swagger led by their team captain, the Rated R Superstar, Edge against the Viper, Randy Orton, the Heartbreak Kid, Shawn Michaels, the Game, Triple H, the Shaman of Sexy, John Morrison, and the Champ, John Cena, led by yours truly, the Rocker, Alexis Michaels! Don't miss it!" She dropped her microphone and slid out of the ring, heading back up the ramp.

"That's the best news I've heard all week!" King yelled as he sat back down at the announcer's table with Cole.

"That'll be an interesting contest, for sure," Michael agreed.

Alexis walked backstage with her hands in her pockets. She flipped her hair away from her face, sighing when it just fell back where she'd just moved it from. "John!" she yelled, seeing Cena turn the corner. "Hey, John, wait u—!" She was cut off as she was pulled into a nearby supply closet.

Ted held a hand over her mouth, using his other to keep her arms at her sides. "Please be quiet," he said. "I won't hurt you." He waited a few minutes. "If I let you go, will you promise to stay quiet and let me talk?"

Alexis glared at him, but nodded. DiBiase released her and she had half a mind to punch his lights out, but controlled herself and crossed her arms instead. "What do you want?" she asked. "And why do you keep following me?"

"Because," Ted replied.

"Not good enough." She pulled back her arm and made a fist. "Tell me why or you're getting punched in the face and I promise you, it won't be pretty."

"Because…" DiBiase exhaled slowly. "Because I think I love you."

_.*._

_Hahahahaha! Cliffhanger!_

_Second quote (if you get it, you're awesome):_

_Hunter: Holy shit! *looks around with a grin* Don't worry. Just because of Shawn, it is, in fact, holy shit._

_And now I leave you to watch the New and Improved DX before my little sis takes it away and prepare for the awesomeness that is tomorrow and how hyper we're gonna be. Also, if you want to get hyper quickly and have it taste good, mix Monster energy drinks with Mountain Dew. It tastes awesome! :)_


	5. Bragging Rights

_Title: The Rocker_

_Author: JeffroMattyHardy_

_Disclaimer: If I owned anything at all, do you think I'd be writing? Nope. I'd be watching._

_Summary: Sequel to The Heartbreakers. Alexis Michaels is off WWE and on TNA. She seems to get along fine, but the Knockouts and Immortal don't like her and someone is still following her. And it's the last person she'd expect._

_We've got TWO WORDS FOR YA!_

_SUCK IT!_

_.*._

_Time has come and gone for words  
__A thousand threats I've heard before  
__But words are cheap and—_

"What's up?" Alexis held her phone between her shoulder and her ear as she laced up her shoes before heading off with Chris and Alex to the Impact taping.

"Um, so you were here a couple nights ago and…you didn't tell me?" Jeff sounded a bit upset. "What's that about?"

"Sorry, Jeff-Jeff," Alexis apologized. "I didn't have a lot of time after the show before my plane left. But I'll see you at the Bragging Rights show, I promise."

"You better," Jeff joked. They laughed. "So, what're you doin' now?"

"Mike gave me some new laces so I'm getting those done and then I'm heading to the Impact taping with Chris and Alex," Alexis replied, finishing up with one shoe and switching feet. "I've got a match with Abyss tonight."

"Try not to get in another game of human lawn darts with him," Jeff said. "That didn't look fun the first time."

Alexis gave a small grin, stopping what she was doing to run her fingers over the bandage that was still on her forehead covering the cut that hadn't fully healed yet. "It _wasn't_ fun the first time," she assured him. "But it's just a regular match. No steel cage this time. Only me, him, and Eric Bischoff helping with commentary."

"That sounds like fun."

"Yep. Gonna be the most fun I've ever had in my life. It's gonna be like facing TNA's version of the Big Show but a bit more violent."

"Well, good luck with that."

"Thanks." She looked up when she heard someone knocking on her door. "Gotta go. I'll text you later." She hung up, finishing the last knot on her shoe. She grabbed her duffel bag, stuffed her phone in her pocket, and headed out the door.

**~.*TNA IMPACT!*.~**

"Hello and welcome to the Impact zone," Mike said from the commentator's desk. "I'm Mike Tenay here with my broadcast partner, Taz."

"And what a match we have set up for our main event," Taz said, looking over at his partner. "We've got the newest addition to the TNA roster, Alexis Michaels, against the Monster of Immortal, Abyss! And we've got Eric Bischoff on commentary with us."

"And Taz, I've just been informed that the Motor City Machine Guns will be banned from ringside during this match," Mike added. "This'll make for an interesting main event."

**~.**.~**

"Hey, Bischoff!"

Eric looked up when the door to his office burst open; he was acting head of the company while Hogan and Flair were off on a business trip. Alexis, Chris, and Alex stormed into the room, all dressed in their ring attire. "Yes, gentlemen," he said, looking at the two males before looking at Alexis. "Lady. What can I help you with?"

"What's this about us being banned from ringside during her match?" Chris asked, pointing at himself and Alex.

"Just to make sure that you two don't interfere," Eric assured them.

"Well, what if we don't listen to that ban and go out anyway?" Alex asked, crossing his arms.

"Immediate termination of both your contracts." He grinned slightly at the looks on the brunette's faces. Alexis muttered something under her breath and turned for the door. "Miss Michaels, I'd like to speak with you. Alone."

Alexis looked back at Alex and Chris and nodded slightly, the two brunettes walking out and slamming the door shut behind him. She looked back at Bischoff and closed her arms. "What do you want?" she asked.

"Listen, I don't like you," Eric told her. "I don't like you at all. Hulk Hogan might like you and Ric Flair might even like you, but I don't. And since they aren't here tonight, I'm in charge." He gave a small grin. "Watch your back."

Alexis frowned and walked out of the office, Chris and Alex waiting for her. "What did he want?" Chris asked.

Alexis shook her head. "I dunno," she muttered. "Watch your back."

**~.**.~**

_Na na na na na na na  
__From mall security  
__Na na na na na na na  
__To every enemy  
__Na na na na na na na  
__We're on your property  
__Standing in V formation_

The cheers started as soon as the first line of the song started, getting louder as it went on.

_Na na na na na na na  
__Let's blow an artery  
__Na na na na na na na  
__Eat plastic surgery  
__Na na na na na na na  
__Keep your apology  
__Give us more detonation_

Alexis ran out onto the stage with a grin on her face, looking around at the crowd. Sure, the arenas weren't as big as the WWE, but the crowds were just as lively. She was still in her Motor City Machine Gun's outfit, walking down to the ring. She pulled herself up on the apron, grinning as she climbed in under the top rope. The blonde kept grinning as she pulled herself up on the middle ropes in a corner, looking around again.

"Ladies and gentlemen, this match is set for one-fall," Jeremy announced as Alexis hopped off the ropes. "In the ring, representing the Motor City Machine Guns, from San Antonio, Texas, the Rocker, Alexis Michaels!"

Alexis grinned again as she climbed up on the opposite turnbuckle, looking at the crowd. She made her hands into guns and pointed one at the crowd and the other at the stage as her music stopped and a dark music started to play.

"And representing Immortal, accompanied by Eric Bischoff, the Monster, Abyss!" Jeremy announced.

Abyss and Eric walked out on the stage, Bischoff saying something to the Monster before heading off to join Taz and Tenay on commentary. "Glad to have you here with us," Mike said as the other slid on a headset, Abyss getting into the ring.

"So, Eric, who do you think is gonna win this one?" Taz asked.

"It's Immortal against one girl," Eric said. "Abyss, of course. I don't care if Michaels was a champion before she came here, she's acting like she's the best in TNA and she's not."

Alexis, in a corner, shook her shoulders like Eddie Guerrero to the music with a teasing grin at Abyss. He didn't say anything, looking back at Bischoff before back at the blonde. The bell rang.

Abyss instantly ran at her, the blonde ducking and giving his chest a chop. Alexis held his chin slightly to get him to look at her before hitting the side of his head followed by another chop. She grabbed his wrist and pulled him into an Irish Whip, but like what always happens with a bigger opponent, he reversed it and sent her into the corner. The Monster ran at her, but she got her foot up and he ran into it instead of her. Alexis got out of the corner and gave him a few more chops, pulling him into another Irish Whip. Abyss reversed it and when she bounced off the ropes, he grabbed her and lifted her up like when he was playing human lawn darts in their Hell in a Cell match. He ran at the corner, but she slid off his back at the last second and pushed him in the corner instead.

Alexis gave him yet another chop, getting up on the middle ropes in front of him in the corner. She started hitting about at his forehead, the crowd counting out each hit. She got to four until Abyss grabbed just under her ass and lifted her off him, moving forward in preparation to slam her down on the ground. Alexis wiggled and struggled as hard as she could, grabbing his pants as she wiggled over his back to try and get free, finally falling to the ground and grabbing his legs. She tried to pull him down in a sunset flip so she could pin him, but it didn't work out that way. Abyss switched when she let his pants go, going for down to drop on her, but she rolled out of the way and he landed on the canvas instead.

Alexis stood up and bounced off the ropes in front of him, giving him a low dropkick to the face and knocking him back on his back. She covered him, getting a two-count before the Monster threw her off him, the blonde landing on her hands and knees near the ropes. She got up first and ran at the ropes, bouncing off and ducking the clothesline Abyss aimed at her. She bounced off the opposite ropes and slid under his legs and out of the ring when he tried to hit her again.

"No," she said, backing up on the ramp. "Not gonna happen. I'm done." The crowd starting booing even more than normal when Immortal was around and Alexis turned around. Walking down the ramp dressed in casual clothes was Roode and Storm, smirks on their faces. "Oh, you have got to be kidding me," Alexis muttered under her breath. She looked back at Abyss then back at Beer Money several times, trying to weigh out her options. She finally inched her way back to the ring, still looking at Beer Money. Abyss reached between the ropes and grabbed her hair, pulling her back into the ring.

Abyss pushed her into the ropes, leaning over when she came back only to get a boot to the face. Alexis gave him a couple more chops for good measure, running back and bouncing off the ropes only to receive a monstrous clothesline. The Monster pulled her up by her hair and threw her out of the ring between the ropes. By this time, Robert and James had stopped at ringside and as soon as she hit the floor, they struck. James stood back with his hands up to show he wasn't going to try anything, but as soon as Abyss distracted the referee and Alexis got up on her hands and knees, he rushed forward and jammed his foot hard up in her stomach. Storm just smiled as he picked her up and pushed her back into the ring.

Abyss grabbed her and pulled her to her feet, pulling her into an Irish Whip and ramming his shoulder into her when she came back. Alexis coughed as she lay on her back, jolting when Abyss used the ropes to give her a leg drop across her throat. He pulled her up again, headbutting her and knocking her back to the ground. Alexis got to her hands and knees slowly, the Monster pulling her the rest of the way up. He threw a right hand to knock her back and she responded with one of her own. Abyss gave her a chop across the chest and she gave it right back to him. Only when he gave the blonde an eye rake did she step away, leaning back in a corner as she rubbed the side of her face.

Abyss moved forward and wrapped his hands around her throat, keeping her leaning against the corner as he choked her, letting her fall to the ground when the ref started counting. Abyss brought Alexis to her feet again, ramming his elbow down on the back of her neck, the blonde falling to her hands and knees. The Monster held her head as she got up, flipping her over on her back and lifting her in a sit-up position. He held her hair as he started up a shoulder claw, the ref asking her if she wanted to quit. Alexis shook her head as much as she could, forcing herself to her feet with the hold still locked in as she listened to the cheering crowd behind her. She threw a couple right hands at the Monster's stomach to get him to release the hold. She gave him a single chop before using the ropes to going some momentum and running back for the older only to get yet another monstrous clothesline.

Abyss looked back at where Storm and Roode were applauding him before leaning back against the ropes and running forward, jumping on the blonde. He got his leg up as soon as she got up using the ropes and kicked at her collarbone. Alexis stayed suspended on the top rope for a couple seconds before tumbling all the way over and landing on the ground. Robert distracted the ref on the other side of the ring as James made his way over to Alexis. But before he could do anything, the ref turned around again, starting the count out. Abyss climbed out on the apron as Alexis stood up, jumping off and dropping his arms on her shoulder to bring her to her knees. The Monster brought her up to her feet, stepping back and driving her head into the security wall in front of the audience. The blonde fell back on her knees before dropping completely on the ground with her arms over her head.

Abyss got back in the ring, the ref yelling at him for several seconds. Alexis grabbed the edge of the ring, using it to try and get back to her feet until Abyss pulled her up and flipped her over the top rope. The Monster pulled her to her feet again, delivering a nasty right hand to the head that knocked her back down to the ground. He pulled her up and into an Irish Whip and when she ducked his clothesline coming back, he lifted his knee and she flipped over it, landing on her back and coughing as she held her stomach.

Abyss waited and watched as Alexis tried to get to her feet, crawling around the side of the ring. He strode forward when she was on her hands and knees and kicked the side of her head to get the blonde on her back again. He slammed his foot down on her collarbone once before pulling her up to her feet and flipping her over, getting another shoulder claw locked in.

Alexis struggled against the hold, once again forcing herself to her foot with the hold still locked in. She got Abyss to release the hold the same way she did the first time with a few hits to the gut until he retaliated with a headbutt that knocked her to the ground. Abyss pulled her up and turned for the corner, lifting her and slamming her down on her back on the mat. Abyss stepped back to the opposite turnbuckle, striding forward and slamming his torso down on Alexis's upper body.

"Fuck!" Alexis cursed as she moved her arms to cover her chest and stomach. She knew something was getting close, if not already broken, around her ribcage. "Where are Chris and Alex when I need them?"

The match went on for a couple more minutes with Abyss in control before Robert distracted the referee slightly, the Monster going for a clothesline until the blonde dropped to her knees. With the ref's back still turned, Alexis threw her arm up into his groin as hard as she could, Abyss falling back to the mat as she stood up and stumbled over to the corner. The blonde crawled out onto the apron and climbed to the top turnbuckle one rope at a time, jumping off, cocking her elbow, and driving that elbow into the chest of her opponent.

Alexis was getting fired up now for what seemed like the first time since the match had started, going over to the opposite corner from Abyss. She started tuning up the band, the crowd counting every time her foot slammed down on the mat. Before she could deliver her finishing move, Robert grabbed her foot and pulled. Alexis got up on the bottom rope and pulled Roode up on the apron as Storm distracted the referee by trying to get in to Abyss and Alexis took the opportunity to punch Roode right in the face to knock him to the ground. The ref turned to Roode and Storm got into the ring. He ran at the blonde, but she ducked and delivered a straight right hand to the side of his head. She pulled him into an Irish Whip which he reversed, Alexis leaping off the ground and delivering a high cross-body to the Beer Money member.

It took her a couple seconds, but Alexis performed the signature kip-up and turned around only for Abyss to run at her and deliver a hellacious Black Hole Slam, covering her when her back slammed hard on the canvas. The ref counted out the one-two-three and called for the bell to be rung. Robert and James got into the ring as the referee rolled out, Eric leaving the announcer's table and walking down to the ring.

"We'll take it from here," Bischoff said as he got into the ring, Abyss nodding and getting out of the ring, walking up the ramp. He watched with a smile on his face as the two members of Beer Money kicked at the fallen Michaels. Storm pulled Alexis to her feet and hooked her arms behind her back, dragging her over to the corner. Bischoff just grinned, striding forward and driving his foot up into her stomach.

"How does it feel now, Michaels?" Storm laughed as she coughed with her arms around her stomach.

"Turn her around," Eric ordered. The two members of Beer Money got out of the ring, grabbing Alexis's wrists and keeping her pressed against the middle turnbuckle with her back to Eric, her body slanted as she balanced herself on her toes. Bischoff grabbed the back of her shirt where it ended about halfway down her back and ripped it open to expose her entire lower back.

"This is what you deserve, you little bitch," Storm spat at her as Eric pulled his belt out of his pants and folded it in half.

"This'll teach you to mess with Immortal," Roode said with a sadistic grin.

Alexis jerked when Eric brought his belt down on her lower back, crying out when he repeated the action a couple more times. Roode and Storm kept her in her place as Bischoff wrapped the belt around her neck and pulled back, choking her for several seconds as Beer Money released her arms.

"Boss!" Storm yelled. Robert tossed him a chair and Bischoff pulled the belt away from the blonde's neck, pulling her to her feet and turning her around with her back leaning against the turnbuckle. Storm pressed the chair against the side of Alexis's head. "Just hold it there." Eric held the chair in place as James moved to the middle of the ring.

James lifted his leg, mocking her move of tuning up the band, doing it a couple more times before sashaying over and delivering a superkick to the chair, the metal connecting with the blonde's head. Eric moved the chair away from her and Alexis collapsed to the ground, not moving.

_Hundred miles an hour on a deadend road,  
__I need a little Detroit in my soul,  
__Every nights hotel a different name,  
__Its part of the game.  
__Everybody wants to be just like me,  
__Fame and fortune is their fantasy,  
__I gotta get back where the life was pretty,  
__Rockin' all the way to the Motorcity.  
__Motorcity, Motorcity, Motorcity, I'm rockin' all the way to the Motorcity…_

Bischoff, Storm, and Roode quickly got out of the ring as Chris and Alex raced down the ramp, sliding in under the bottom rope. The three Immortal members just grinned as they walked backwards up the ramp.

"Hey, Lex," Chris said, brushing hair out of her face. "Lex, come on, wake up."

"We need to get her to the EMTs," Alex said, looking at his partner.

Chris nodded and rolled out of the ring, looking under the apron. "Got it!" he yelled, getting back in the ring with a stretcher in hand. "Didn't know they had these under the ring."

"Must be new," Alex mused. "On three." The two grabbed Alexis's shoulders and legs. "One." They shifted slightly. "Two." Readjusted their grips. "Three." They lifted her slightly onto the stretcher, rolling out of the ring.

"EMTs, here we come," Chris said as he and Alex carried the stretcher with Alexis on it out of the arena.

**~.*BRAGGING RIGHTS*.~**

Alexis winced as the trainer wrapped the last of her bandages around her ribs. Thanks to her match with Abyss 3 days ago as well as what had happened after, there was a lot of bruising around her ribs and the cut on her forehead had to be stitched up after it opened from the superkick to the chair Storm gave her.

"Just take it easy," the trainer told her, massaging her lower back as she lay down on her stomach on the table to try and get the kinks worked out. "Try to not stay in the match for too long." He looked up when someone knocked on the door but didn't stop his massage. "Come in."

Hunter walked in and closed the door behind him. "Where's Shawn?" Alexis asked, wincing slightly when the trainer pressed on a tense spot.

"Left him with Mark," the Game replied. He pulled a chair over and sat on it backwards, leaning over crossed arms over the back of it. "Sweets, you sure you should be doing the match tonight?"

"I'm fine," Alexis muttered, resting her chin on her crossed arms.

"Keep her out of the match as long as possible and she should be fine for the match," the trainer assured him, finishing up with the last of the knots in her back. He moved away and wiped the rest of the oil on his hands on a towel. "Alright, Miss Michaels, you're all done. Come back after the match and we'll see how you've held up."

"Thanks." Alexis moved off the table, Hunter holding the door open for her as she walked out.

"You're one tough woman, sweets," Hunter laughed.

"With a job like mine, friends like mine, and a brother like mine, it comes with the territory," Alexis smirked back. "Now let's go show those Smackdown losers who the best brand is."

**~.**.~**

"This match is set for one-fall and is a Smackdown vs. RAW 7-on-7 tag team match," Lilian announced.

_Na na na na na na na  
__From mall security  
__Na na na na na na na  
__To every enemy  
__Na na na na na na na  
__We're on your property  
__Standing in V formation_

The cheers started as soon as the first line of the song started, getting louder as it went on.

_Na na na na na na na  
__Let's blow an artery  
__Na na na na na na na  
__Eat plastic surgery  
__Na na na na na na na  
__Keep your apology  
__Give us more detonation_

"Introducing first, from San Antonio, Texas, weighing in at 160 pounds, she is the captain of Team RAW, the Rocker, Alexis Michaels!" Alexis came running out on the stage with a smile in her Motor City Machine Guns clothes as well as a red RAW shirt instead of her MCMG one, the part of her stomach that usually showed thanks to the cut on her shirt covered by bandages, a large bandage still over the cut on her forehead. She walked down to the ring and looked back at the stage with a grin.

_We're going out tonight  
__To kick out every light  
__Take anything we want  
__Drink everything in sight  
__We're going 'till the world stops turning  
__Gonna burn it to the ground tonight_

"And her tag team partners, Randy Orton, John Morrison, Justin Gabriel, Kofi Kingston, and D-Generation X!" The other 6 members of Team RAW came walking down to the ring and joined Alexis.

_You think you know me_

"And their opponents, first, from Toronto, Ontario, Canada, weighing in at 241 pounds, he is the captain of Team Smackdown, the Rated R Superstar, Edge!" Edge came out, striking his signature pose before heading down the ramp and into the ring, looking back at the stage.

_Do you know your enemy?  
__Do you know your enemy?  
__Well gotta know the enemy  
__Wah heh_

"And his tag team partners, Chris Jericho, Cody Rhodes, Wade Barrett, MVP, Jack Swagger, and Alberto del Rio!" The other 6 members of Team Smackdown came walking down to the ring and joined Edge.

Alexis and Adam stared at each other, getting close enough to feel each others breath as they started glaring. "You think you can win with this pathetic little team of yours?" Copeland asked with a smirk. "You've gotta be kidding me."

"Just pray that we don't make Rhodes over there cry when we break his nose," Alexis smirked back, turning around and going back over to her team.

The bell rang to start the match. Adam stayed out to start for Team Smackdown, Orton, Gabriel, Morrison, and Hunter climbing out of the ring. Alexis and Shawn threw their hands down, the younger Michaels grinning when she won the game of Rock, Paper, Scissors. Shawn climbed out on the apron and Alexis started off for Team RAW. The two blondes circled each other before striding forward and locking up in the middle of the ring. Adam got Alexis in a side headlock first, the younger blonde walking back and using the ropes to push him off. She ducked when he tried to hit her with a clothesline and brought a chop across his chest when he turned back around. Alexis grabbed Edge's wrist and twisted his arm back around to put some torc on his shoulder and pulled him to her corner. She winced when Hunter slapped her back to tag in.

"Sorry," Hunter apologized softly. Alexis held Adam's arm where it was to keep him in place, Hunter delivering a straight right hand to get him on the ground, the youngest blonde climbing out on the apron.

Team RAW was dominant for the most part. Until the moment Team Smackdown kept Shawn in their corner. Barrett tagged in, pulling Shawn to his feet when the blonde crawled to the middle of the ring. Shawn kicked out at his stomach but Wade caught his foot before it connected. The Showstopper hopped for a second or two before jumping up and swinging his leg around, his foot connected with the side of Wade's head. The Nexus member fell to the ground beside Shawn, the blonde lying on his back to try and get his breath back.

"Come on, Shawn!" Alexis yelled, leaning over the ropes with one leg over the middle rope and holding her hand out. Shawn jolted up, turning over slowly as Wade neared his own teammates. As Wade tagged Rhodes in, Shawn pushed himself off the ground and leapt toward his corner, slapping his hand against his sister's.

Alexis rushed into the ring delivering straight right hands to everyone wearing a blue Smackdown shirt. Cody dropped back to the ground with his hands over his nose and all those on the apron fell back to the ground. She started back toward the "Dashing" One.

"Wait!" Cody yelled at her. He got to his feet and rushed over to the ropes. "Bring me my jacket!" he called to one of the timekeepers. "Bring me my jacket!"

"Lex!" Alexis looked over at Hunter. "Roll him up," he mouthed at her. Alexis looked back over at Cody. The timekeeper held up the jacket he wore to the ring so Rhodes could look in the small mirror-like surface on the back. She grinned.

Alexis walked over and dropped slightly, grabbing the back of Cody's trunks and pulling. Rhodes wobbled a bit, but fell back. The blonde rolled him up and used her weight and the grip on his trunks to pin his shoulders to the canvas, the ref counting out the one-two-three. Her music started to play as she released him.

"Here are your winners, Randy Orton, Justin Gabriel, John Morrison, D-Generation X, and Alexis Michaels!" Lilian announced. "Team RAW!"

Suddenly, the music stopped and someone ran out. Alexis rolled out of the ring and prepared to fight whoever thought they could interrupt. "It's Dolph Ziggler from Smackdown!" Cole announced. "What is he doing out here?"

Alexis ducked the clothesline Dolph threw at her, but wasn't prepared for what happened now. Dolph spun around and drove his heel back into her injured ribs. Alexis fell to her knees with her arms over her ribs, coughing up just a bit of blood. "You," cough, "just made the biggest," cough, cough, "mistake of your life." She pointed behind her. Ziggler turned around only to find a Sweet Chin Music waiting for him. Shawn's foot connected with his jaw and he spun around to get a foot to the gut by Hunter who quickly drove his head down on the ground in a Pedigree.

"You okay?" John asked, helping the blonde up to her feet.

"Trainer's gonna kill me," Alexis muttered.

John was going to say something before a boot connected with his face and he fell to the ground, Alexis falling back against the ring when he wasn't supporting her anymore. "What the hell is wrong with you?" the blonde yelled at Sheamus as he admired his handiwork. "He's on the same brand as you!"

"So are they," the Irishman said. Heath Slater, David Otunga, Alex Riley, and others from RAW and Smackdown came running out, an all-out brawl starting inside the ring and out.

"Son of a bitch," Alexis cursed under her breath. The breath was driven out of her and her mind grew fuzzy when Adam came out of nowhere with a Spear. Her back bent over the apron and her head snapped back against the ropes, her hand on the bottom rope the only thing keeping her on her feet.

"Boy, you just signed your own death certificate."

Mark grabbed the back of Adam's neck and physically hurled him over the security wall. "Chipmunk, are you okay?" he asked.

Alexis shook her head, holding her ribs with the hand that wasn't clutching the ropes. "Trainer," she breathed out.

Mark gently ran his hand over the bandages her arm wasn't covering and frowned when she winced and groaned in pain. The Undertaker picked her up in his arms as gently as he could and headed out of the arena, none of the other superstars still fighting daring to mess with the almighty Demon of Death Valley as he walked back up the ramp and backstage to find a trainer. "Chipmunk, you're going to kill me one of these days," Mark told her.

"Yeah, sorry about that," Alexis apologized softly. "Me and Shawn have that effect on people."

"Let's just get you to the trainer."

"Alexis!"

Jeff came running up to Mark, a concerned look on his face. "Alexis, are you okay?" he asked worriedly.

"You have a match with Copeland tonight, right?" the younger blonde asked. Jeff nodded. "Do me a favor. Kick his fucking ass."

Jeff smiled. "Anything for you, Lex," he laughed.

_.*._

_Yes, finally done!_

_And watching SummerSlam 2009 and Breaking Point 2009 and laughing at DX 'cause they're funny._

_Oh, and Christina, if you're reading this. We __seriously__ need to talk._


	6. Joining the Enemy

_Title: The Rocker_

_Author: JeffroMattyHardy_

_Disclaimer: If I owned anything at all, do you think I'd be writing? Nope. I'd be watching._

_Summary: Sequel to The Heartbreakers. Alexis Michaels is off WWE and on TNA. She seems to get along fine, but the Knockouts and Immortal don't like her and someone is still following her. And it's the last person she'd expect._

_The beginning of Summerslam 2009 and the DX vs Legacy Hell in a Cell post-match featurette from Hell in a Cell 2009 are hilarious!_

_.*._

"You can't be serious!"

"You're not going out there tonight!"

Alexis just rolled her eyes. She'd been listening to Chris and Alex bitch since she'd decided she was going to be at the Impact taping and it was getting on her nerves just a bit. "Shut up!" she finally yelled. "You two are starting to act like Shawn and I'm _not_ gonna deal with that right now! The doctor already cleared me and I'm gonna. Be. Fine. Got it?"

"But—"

Alexis covered their mouths before they continue. "Say another word and I'm gonna have to kick your asses," she threatened. "And it ain't gonna be pretty."

"I'd trust her." Ken walked by with a grin on his face. "She can be pretty violent when she's pissed."

"Glad to know you still remember," Alexis teased. She stole the 'a**hole' cap off his head and jammed it over her hair with a grin.

"I want that hat back," Anderson said.

"You'll get it back when I'm done with it," the blonde replied, sticking out her tongue.

"Which will be never," Chris whispered to Alex who laughed.

"Miss Michaels." Eric opened his office door and walked out a few steps to stare at her. "Come here." Alex and Chris started to follow. "Alone."

Alexis walked into Eric's office and closed the door behind her, leaning against it when Eric sat down on his desk. She crossed her arms when she saw the members of Immortal standing behind him against the wall, the TV Championship title belt slung over AJ's shoulder. "What do you want?" she practically growled.

"Miss Michaels," Eric started, "I know you're a talented and accomplished wrestler and I've got something I'd like to speak to you about."

**~.**.~**

_Na na na na na na na  
__From mall security  
__Na na na na na na na  
__To every enemy  
__Na na na na na na na  
__We're on your property  
__Standing in V formation_

The cheers started as soon as the first line of the song started, getting louder as it went on.

_Na na na na na na na  
__Let's blow an artery  
__Na na na na na na na  
__Eat plastic surgery  
__Na na na na na na na  
__Keep your apology  
__Give us more detonation_

Alexis walked out in her jeans and Jeff's Celtics jersey, Ken's hat still jammed over her head to keep her hair down and a brown messenger bag with a multitude of small buttons decorating the flap over her shoulder. She walked down the ramp to the ring, sliding in and grabbing a mic from one of the cameramen outside. "Well, I just had the most boring conversation with one Eric Bischoff," she said, grinning when a chorus of boos ran out. "Yeah, that's right. Mr. Eric Bischoff. Head of the company because Flair and Hogan have other important things to do."

"Mind telling us what he had to say?" Taz asked from the commentator's table by the stage.

"So," Alexis continued, "he calls me into his office and he said, Alexis? Actually, he said Miss Alexis, 'cause he knows better, and he proceeds to tell me that I'm a talented and accomplished wrestler in the world of sports entertainment." Cheers sounded. "Yeah, I know, I'm awesome. Anyway, back to my story. So, he calls me into his office, basically tells me I'm awesome, and tells me of a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity that would make my career better and get me higher in the TNA line and blah blah blah blah blah. You wanna know what his plan was?"

"Yeah!" the crowd yelled.

"I thought this was Manchester!" Alexis yelled, balancing herself on the ropes. "I said do you wanna hear his plan?"

"Hell yeah!" The crowd was louder this time and it brought a smile to the Rocker's face.

"He wanted me to join Immortal!" Alexis revealed with a laugh. "Can you believe it? Me, join those fuckers? One who, may I remind you, I personally broke the nose of. And he wants me to join them?"

"Holy shit! Holy shit!" The crowd chanted.

Alexis grinned again. "Yeah, holy shit, right?" she joked. She reached into her bag that she'd left in the middle of the ring. "And, so, while they weren't looking, I took a little something to…see what would happen." She pulled out AJ's TV title belt and held it up by a strap, grinning at the gold. "A Television Championship belt courtesy of one Mr. AJ Styles' duffel bag." She looked at the stage. "Oh, feel free to come out and get it, boys. I'm not holding it for ransom. Well, technically, I'm holding it for Skittles, but I really don't think that counts as ransom." She slid the belt back into her bag and slung it over her shoulder.

Immortal's music started to play. Alexis turned toward the stage with a grin, one hand still holding the microphone and the other holding the strap of her messenger bag. Every member of Immortal came out; Bischoff in front leading with Storm, Roode, Styles, Terry, Kazarian, Jarrett, and Abyss behind him. "You little bitch!" AJ yelled at her. "You can't just steal my title belt!"

"Actually, I think I just did," Alexis contradicted, looking at her bag with a grin before back at the group of men. "And I'm still holdin' it for Skittles. Or, ya know, if you've got something better."

"I offered you Immortal on a silver platter and you pay me back by stealing AJ's championship belt?" Eric yelled at her. "Who the fuck do you think you are?"

"Alexis Michaels," the blonde said. "Duh."

Eric didn't say anything else, yelling something at the members of Immortal. They all headed down to the ring as Alexis threw away her microphone and tossed her bag at the timekeeper, getting in and surrounding her on all sides. "Come and get me boys!" she dared, bringing her fists up.

AJ struck first, slapping her across the face and using the distraction to deliver a Styles Clash. Rob came next with a Freakbuster then Abyss with a Black Hole Slam. Kazarian pulled her to her feet before delivering a Back to the Future, James and Robert coming right after her with an Eight Second Ride as well as a Pay Off. The two members of Beer Money picked the blonde up after the last finisher, holding her upright since her legs wouldn't support her anymore. Jeff grabbed the guitar that Gunner handed him and aimed with a grin. Roode and Storm laughed and dropped the Rocker when Jarrett's guitar smashed over her head.

"Welcome to Immortal, baby," AJ grinned, leaning over her prone body. "Hope you enjoyed your welcoming ceremony."

_I come from money  
__I come from class_

Immortal cleared out of the ring when DiBiase came running down the ramp. He slid in under the bottom rope and glared back at the group of men retreating backwards up the ramp before turning back and leaning over Alexis. "Alexis," he said softly, gently slapping her face. "Alexis, are you okay?"

"He…hu…s…" Alexis got out in a gasped voice, not noticing who was helping her.

"Well, you got hit with 5 finishers and a guitar, so it's normal that your head hurts," Ted told her. He frowned when he lifted the bottom of her shirt and saw the bandages around her ribs starting to show red with blood. "Need to get you to a hospital." He picked her up gently in his arms and carried her out of the ring.

"Bag…" Alexis said softly.

Ted looked around and saw her messenger bag in the hands of the timekeeper. "Bag!" he called, catching it when it flew his way. DiBiase slung it over his neck and kept walking up the ramp and eventually out of the building.

**~.**.~**

"Miss? Miss, wake up."

Alexis groaned lightly. Her eyes fluttered open to the sight of a blonde-haired blue-eyed doctor in a white coat leaning over her with a smile on his face. "W-Who are you?" she asked softly.

"You can call me Brian," he said, still smiling. "Do you know where you are?"

"M-Manchester, England."

Brian pulled out a clipboard and pen. "Just need a few things for the forms now," he said. "Full name?"

"Alexis Shawn Hickenbottom."

"Age?"

"29."

"And where do you live now?"

"Uh…Cameron, North Carolina."

"Occupation?"

"I, uh, work for Total Nonstop Action. I'm a wrestler."

"And 4 emergency contacts and relationships."

"Um…Michael Hickenbottom, older brother, Paul Levesque, family friend, Mark Calaway, family friend, and…Jeffrey Hardy, friend."

"Alright, Miss Hickenbottom," Brian said, setting his clipboard on the counter behind him, "you've got a couple broken ribs, so you'll need to take at least 6 weeks off for them to heal."

"Um, who brought me in?" the blonde asked as he was about to leave.

"I'll bring him in," Brian said. "He's been worried since he couldn't come in to see the examination." He opened the door and walked out.

Alexis's hands fisted around the sheets on her bed, her jaw clenching as DiBiase walked into the room with two cups in his hands. "What are you doing here?" she growled at him.

"I brought you here," Ted replied calmly. "I was worried about what had happened. Hot chocolate?"

Alexis hesitantly took the cup and took a small sip, wincing as the liquid burned her throat. "Why are you helping me?" she asked.

"I told you," Ted replied, sitting on the edge of her bed, "I think I love you."

Alexis didn't say anything for a few seconds. "So you bought my contract," she listed off, "used me like your own personal puppet, had me rig the refereeing that I had to do, break up the tag team with my brother, told me I had to _sleep_ with you to keep my job, made my life a living hell, and broke my wrist. And now you're saying that you love me?"

"You are different than any girl I've ever dated in and out of the company," Ted tried to explain. "You're strong, you're confident, and you're sexy as hell. You're something I could never have and I want you."

"Well, too bad," Alexis muttered. She set her cup down on the table next to her and crossed her arms. "I'm dating Jeff and would you like to go over the list again? You're just lucky I'm not supposed to move around right now or you'd be in the ground with my footprint on your face."

"Just…let me talk." Alexis raised an eyebrow, but kept quiet. She squeaked when DiBiase leaned over and kissed her before she could stop him. The blonde struggled and pushed against his chest, but he didn't move away. Alexis struggled a bit more, but as the kiss continued, her struggles subsided and her hands rested lightly on his shoulders. She stared up at him when he finally moved away. DiBiase gave a small smile and walked out of the room without another word.

"Alexis?"

The blonde looked up to see Jeff walking into her room and closing the door behind him. "Jeff!" Alexis squeaked, clearing her throat. "Jeff, what are you doing here? I thought you were in London."

"Chris and Alex called me and I got here the quickest I could," Jeff replied. He looked a little confused. "Why…Alexis, why was DiBiase here?"

"He brought me here," Alexis admitted.

"And what happened?"

"We just…talked. That's it."

Jeff took a deep breath. "You kissed him, didn't you?" he asked.

"W-What?"

Jeff started to get angry now. "You kissed him, didn't you?" he yelled. Alexis didn't say anything, bowing her head. Jeff lowered his head, taking a few shaky breaths. "I knew it. I just knew it."

"Jeff…"

"Don't talk to me!" Jeff yelled at her. "I knew something like this would happen! That when you left the WWE, you'd get desperate and turn into a raging slut and jump for any chance you got!" He tried to calm himself down. "I don't think we should see each other anymore. Go find DiBiase and you can go date him for all I care."

Alexis watched as Jeff walked out of the room without another glance, a tear sliding down her cheek.

_.*._

_I have nothing to say, so leave me to watch Glee. Hey, don't blame me for watching it! I'm sitting in the living room and my sister and mom have the remote control._

_Oh, and I bought Heartbreak & Triumph: The Shawn Michaels Story and its amazing. So good, I can barely put it down. :)_


	7. Immortal Mourning

_Title: The Rocker_

_Author: JeffroMattyHardy_

_Disclaimer: If I owned anything at all, do you think I'd be writing? Nope. I'd be watching._

_Summary: Sequel to The Heartbreakers. Alexis Michaels is off WWE and on TNA. She seems to get along fine, but the Knockouts and Immortal don't like her and someone is still following her. And it's the last person she'd expect._

_Oh, and pray for me. I'm applying at Sonics as a skating carhop and I really need this job. Pray that I get it! :)_

_.*._

Alex and Chris poked their heads into Alexis's locker room curiously. Alexis was sitting with her back to the door in a black half-tank, her ring pants decorated with red and gold designs along with a lemon yellow studded belt, her regular silver and black ring boots, and black tape around her wrists and one elbow. Her hair was its natural color for once and kept back with 2 red ribbons in 2 small pigtails. Black and green Skullcandy headphones with DX spraypainted on the sides were over her ears and the volume was turned up loud, her head bowed as she leaned over her knees. The doctor had cleared her to wrestle again, so she was having a match against a mystery opponent Bischoff picked for her return.

"When do you think she'll snap out of it?" Chris whispered to his partner.

Alex shrugged. "She's been like this for the past 6 weeks, so I dunno."

_I think I'm cute  
__I know I'm sexy  
__I've got the looks  
__That drives the girls wild  
__I've got the moves  
__That really move them  
__I send chills  
__Up and down their spines  
__I'm just a sexy boy, sexy boy  
__I'm not your boy toy, boy toy  
__I'm just a sexy boy, sexy boy  
__I'm not your boy toy, boy toy_

"She's not even answering her phone to her own brother," Chris said, watching as the blonde picked up her phone and set it back down, letting it ring.

**~.**.~**

Shawn stared at his phone when it went to voicemail, frowning and flipping it shut again. "What's wrong?" Hunter asked from where he was sitting on the bench in the DX locker room.

"Alexis isn't picking up," Shawn muttered. "Why wouldn't she pick up?"

"Maybe she's busy," Hunter suggested. Shawn glared at him. "Or maybe not."

"She always picks up my calls," the older blonde mumbled, talking more to himself than the other. He looked up when the door opened and the Undertaker walked in. "Mark, has Alexis talked to you lately?"

"Not for several weeks now," he replied. "Last time was before she left for London for the next show." He frowned. "What's wrong?"

"She's not answering my call," Shawn whined, crossing his arms.

Mark frowned again. "Where's Hardy?" he ground out.

"Jeff or Matt?"

"Jeff."

"He's out with a storyline injury for a couple weeks. Why?"

"After the show, we're going to the airport. As soon as your match is over, grab your bag and come with me. We're going to the airport."

"Can we change first?" Hunter shut his mouth when the Phenom glared at him. "I'll take that as a no."

"Where are we going?" Shawn asked before Mark could leave.

"North Carolina. We're going to find out what's wrong."

**~.**.~**

"Move it, losers."

AJ shoved Chris and Alex out of the way and walked into the locker room still in his red tights. He jerked on Alexis's shoulder to get her to turn around. The blonde pulled her headphones down around her neck and turned the volume down slightly. "What do you want?" she muttered softly.

"Your match is up next," he said, pulling her to her feet. "Come on."

"Alexis, wait!" Chris and Alex watched as AJ pulled the Rocker down the hallway and out of sight. The two brunettes looked at each other. "This isn't good."

Immortal's music started playing and the fans immediately started booing. They grew quieter, however, when Alexis walked out and headed down the ramp to get in the ring. "Introducing first, representing Immortal, the Rocker, Alexis Michaels!" Jeremy announced. Alexis slid in under the bottom rope and leaned back against the corner with her arms draped over the top rope as she waited for her mystery opponent to come out.

Music that Alexis hadn't heard very much started to play and her head fell back when she realized who it belonged to. "You've got to be kidding me," she muttered under her breath. "I've been fighting guys and _now_ they decide it's a good idea to put me against a _girl_?"

Madison Rayne came riding up behind Tara on the raven's motorcycle, a white title belt over her shoulder as she got off. Tara followed her to the ring, Madison pecking her on the lips before climbing under the middle rope and into the ring. "And her opponent, she is the TNA Knockouts Champion, Madison Rayne!" Jeremy announced. Tara stayed at ringside as the ref handed the timekeeper Madison's belt and called for the bell to be rung.

Madison just stared and laughed at the blonde. "What kind of Knockout are you?" she teased.

"I'm…not," Alexis said. Madison laughed. That just got her mad. Alexis stepped back a couple steps before swinging her leg up, the heel of her boot connecting with Madison's jaw. "Bitch." The Knockouts Champion fell back on the canvas and Alexis kept a boot on her stomach as she waited for the ref to count out the one-two-three.

"Here is your winner, Alexis Michaels!" Jeremy announced. Tara climbed up on the apron only to receive a Sweet Chin Music of her own to knock her back on the ground.

Alexis climbed out of the ring as the Immortal music played, heading backstage and grabbing her headphones and Ipod from one of the backstage hands, turning the volume up again as she slid them back on.

**~.**.~**

Hunter helped Shawn back to the locker room. Both were tired after their match with JeriShow and wanted a massage from a trainer, but they didn't want to upset Mark. Hunter slid some basketball shorts over his trunks and slung his and Shawn's bags over his shoulder. He stuck a hat on Shawn's head as they walked, more like limped, out to the parking lot and slid into the backseat of Mark's rental car.

The drive to the airport didn't take too long and as soon as Mark had returned their car, he took Shawn under his shoulder and they headed off to buy tickets. They must have looked like a weird spectacle with all the stares they received. Hunter in boots, basketball shorts that were low enough to show his trunks underneath, and an old Triple H T-shirt; Mark in his boots and usual wrestling attire with basketball shorts and a tanktop over; Shawn in his boots, ring chaps, the DX Reunion T-shirt, and his DX cowboy hat. They walked up to the counter to buy tickets, ignoring all the stares.

"3 tickets to Raleigh, North Carolina," Mark said, pulling out his wallet. "The next flight."

"The next flight leaves in 20 minutes," the attendant said, looking at her computer.

"We'll take it."

Getting through security took some time considering how they looked, but they made it on the flight, Hunter taking the window with Shawn in the middle and Mark on the aisle. "Get some sleep, Shawn," Mark said. "I'll give you a massage when the plane lands." Shawn yawned and leaned his head down on the Phenom's shoulder, closing his eyes as his breathing slowed.

"Why are we going to North Carolina?" Hunter asked as the flight attendant started showing how the seatbelts worked and what to do in an emergency.

"If something is wrong with Alexis, Jeff will know about it," Mark explained. "He's going to tell us what's wrong if we have to force it out of him."

_.*._

_Short chapter. Got nothing else to say about it._


	8. Truth and Lies

_Title: The Rocker_

_Author: JeffroMattyHardy_

_Disclaimer: If I owned anything at all, do you think I'd be writing? Nope. I'd be watching._

_Summary: Sequel to The Heartbreakers. Alexis Michaels is off WWE and on TNA. She seems to get along fine, but the Knockouts and Immortal don't like her and someone is still following her. And it's the last person she'd expect._

_I'm really depressed right now. :( Stupid mother…_

_Oh, and words in italics are a promo._

_.*._

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Raleigh, North Carolina," the flight attendant said as the plane pulled up to the terminal. "We hope you had a wonderful flight and hope you'll fly with us again soon."

"Shawn, wake up." Mark gently shook his shoulder, jerking the Showstopper out of his sleep. "We're here."

"Massage time now?" Shawn yawned, stretching his arms over his head and groaning as he heard his joints pop.

"We'll rent a car first, then I'll give it to you in the backseat."

"That's what she said," Hunter grinned. He shut up when Mark slapped the back of his head. "Sorry."

The three grabbed their duffel bags and followed the rest of the passengers off the plane, quickly renting a car and getting off toward Cameron. "Do you even have a plan on what to say when we get there?" Hunter asked. He was driving while Mark gave Shawn the best massage he could in the backseat.

"I'm going to put him in a submission hold until he tells the truth," Mark stated calmly as he worked on a knot in the Showstopper's upper back. "I think Hell's Gate should work fine."

"That will just kill the boy," Hunter argued. "Try using the Figure Four or the Sharpshooter."

"I…don't really know how to use those holds," Mark admitted. "I never had to use them."

"And you're supposed to be this amazing and accomplished wrestler," Hunter teased with a laugh. He ducked when Mark aimed a hit at him. "Kidding, kidding. Shawn?"

"Figure four regular or figure four my way?" Shawn muttered, rolling his head back when Mark worked on a tight knot.

"Figure four your way and the Sharpshooter as well," Hunter replied.

Shawn thought about it for a second so he could explain it the best he could. "Take one of his legs, turn 90 degrees, and grab his other leg. Cross it with the first leg you grabbed, put one foot in between and the other on the second leg you grabbed and then bridge over. That's a figure four. We'll make sure he doesn't turn over to put pressure on your knees instead of his. For the Sharpshooter, just make sure he's on his back on the ground and stand over one of his legs with one foot on either side of that leg. Plant your foot in the knee of his other leg and bend it at the knee over the top of the first leg. That'll form the figure four. Bridge back and you'll be doing the Sharpshooter."

"Figure fours are your specialty, aren't they?" Mark asked.

Shawn smiled. "They're effective," he defended.

"Well, we've got about an hour of driving left, so enjoy your massage while it lasts, Shawn," Hunter warned.

**~.**.~**

"Alexis, you know you have a tag team match with AJ against Sabin and Shelley tonight, right?" Alexis nodded, her eyes never leaving the ground as Eric talked. "There is also a match between Anderson and Roode tonight. You are going to observe the match from ringside." Alexis nodded again. "You may go."

Alexis walked out of the room and down the hallway until someone pulled her into a room and closed the door quickly behind her. "Lex, you have to snap out of this," Alex said as he held her against the wall. "It's not healthy and it's weird."

"Please snap out of it," Chris added. "Please?"

Alexis took a deep breath and sucked all her emotions down her throat. "I'm fine," she lied. "Just…a little stressed and tired right now." She gave a small smile. "I'm fine, alright?"

Chris and Alex didn't look like they believed her, but they seemed to accept it and let her go. They looked over when the door opened. The two Detroit natives stiffened slightly when DiBiase walked in. "Alexis?" he asked. "Can I talk to you?" He looked at the two brunettes. "Alone?"

"We have a promo to do anyway," Alex muttered under his breath. He grabbed Chris's arm and pulled him out of the room.

"What do you want?" Alexis asked, crossing her arms and keeping her eyes locked with his.

"Just…to talk."

**~.**.~**

_Chris and Alex sat on a couple of stools in jeans and Motor City Machine Guns shirts, looking at the camera in front of them. "My name is Chris Sabin," Chris said._

"_And I'm Alex Shelley with a full lat spread thanks to my high-carb, high-sugar diet," Alex added._

"_We're the Motor City Machine Guns."_

_Alexis sighed. "You know, you haven't seen a whole hell of a lot of us on TNA: Impact, but there's a reason for it." He paused for a second. "It's because we don't play political games. We don't hang out with the 'right people' after work, we don't kiss the right asses. The Motor City Machine Guns are about three things." He and the other held up one finger. "Entertaining your the fans." Another. "Getting laid."_

"_And getting paid," Chris added, pointing at the camera. "That's right, but you see, since our TV time has diminished so much recently, our paychecks seem to have gotten smaller as well, so here we are with a very special offer for you, the fans of the Motor City Machine Guns." He pointed at himself and his partner. "We would like to offer our services to you."_

"_But you get what you pay for," Alex warned. "So of course, this is gonna come with a price. A low, low price."_

"_Very low," Chris added._

"_A low price of $2000 dollars an hour."_

"_$2000 dollars an hour, what a deal!" Chris exclaimed with a smile._

"_We'll do it all, you know," Alex explained, looking at his partner and the camera. "We can play video games, do you like disc golf? You like to be outdoors and throw a Frisbee around? So do we. I saw District 9, but I'll see it again no problem. If you're kinda strapped for ideas and just wanna sit around, we'd be more than happy to not do a single thing except bleed your bank account dry."_

"_That's absolutely right," Chris agreed. "If you're not that kind of person, you don't enjoy things like exercise or fun, we would be more than happy to just sit on your couch, watch Metalaclypse, while you make us dinner. We would do that for you."_

"_Do you have a pen and paper nearby?" Alex asked. "Take this number. 1-696-696-6969." He and Chris picked up a couple orange sheets with grins. "And we'll even throw in a free Sham-Wow."_

**~.**.~**

_MISTER!_

A pounding beat echoed through the arena as the lights dimmed until a single light illuminated Ken's figure on the stage. He lifted his hand to grab the microphone that dropped from the ceiling, waiting for his music to die away. "I hail from Green, Bay, Wisconsin!" he yelled, drawing out the location. "MR! Anderson!" He waited with a grin. "Anderson." The music started up as he ran down to the ring to await his opponent.

The Immortal music started playing and one half of Beer Money walked out and down the ramp. "And his opponent," Jeremy announced, "representing Immortal, he is one half of Beer Money, Robert Roode!" The two opponents stared each other down in the ring, looking over at the stage when the Immortal music started to play.

"What is she doing out here?" Taz asked from the commentator's desk as Alexis appeared on the stage. She dragged a multi-neon spray painted ladder down to the ring behind her, setting it up at ringside as the bell rang to start the match. She climbed up to the top and straddled the very top of her ladder to watch the match in peace.

**~.**.~**

Hunter parked their rental in the driveway to Jeff's house, helping Shawn out of the car as Mark got out the other side. "We're following you," Hunter told the Phenom as they walked up to the front door. "Just make sure you let him out of the hold as soon as he taps or you'll hurt him." Mark didn't answer, knocking three times on the door.

There were a few crashes from inside and a hurried "I'm coming!" with footsteps growing closer. Jeff wrenched the door open with a grin, the look quickly disappearing when he saw the three older men standing in front of him. "H-Hey," he said nervously, backing up. "What's up?"

Mark didn't say anything as he wrapped a hand around the youngest Hardy's throat, pushing him back into the house with Shawn and Hunter closing the door behind them. The Deadman pushed Jeff to the ground, quickly following Shawn's hurried instructions until he finally got the Enigma into a figure four leglock. Jeff cried out in pain as the hold was locked in and the pressure started increasing on his knees. He slapped his hand on the ground several times until Mark finally released the hold and stood over him. "Time to talk Hardy," he growled menacingly. "What did you do to Alexis?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Jeff hissed through gritted teeth as he rubbed his legs to get blood flowing again. "I didn't do anything."

"She hasn't been talking, she hasn't been answering calls, she's been a statue," Mark told him. "She hasn't even tried to rebel against Bischoff and that Immortal group of his."

Jeff finally seemed to get it. "It's not something that I did," he muttered. "She brought it on herself."

Hunter kept Shawn from full-on attacking the blonde on the ground. "What did you do to my sister?" he growled.

"She did it to herself!" Jeff yelled back. "She's the one that kissed DiBiase when she was supposed to be dating me!"

Mark growled low in his throat and pulled Jeff up by the collar of his shirt, getting close to his face before speaking. "Boy, did you even see her at the hospital?" he growled. "She could barely move. Anyone could have kissed her and there wasn't much she could've done about it. That's what happens when you break your ribs. You can't move your upper or lower body for a day or so just to be safe." He threw Jeff to the ground again. "She loved you. And if you know what's good for you, boy, you'd do well to stay away from her from now on." Hunter and Shawn followed the Undertaker out of the house, leaving Jeff alone on the ground.

"So where are we going now?" Hunter asked as he started the rental again.

"We're gonna stay at Alexis's house," Shawn decided as they pulled out. "Vince would give us a few days off if we just asked and this way we can see if we can find something to cheer Lex up."

**~.**.~**

"This match is set for one-fall!" Jeremy announced. Immortal's music started to play and Alexis and AJ walked out, AJ going through his signature entrance before they both walked down to the ring. "Introducing first, representing Immortal, the Phenomenal One, AJ Styles, and the Rocker, Alexis Michaels!"

_Hundred miles an hour on a deadend road,  
__I need a little Detroit in my soul,  
__Every nights hotel a different name,  
__Its part of the game.  
__Everybody wants to be just like me,  
__Fame and fortune is their fantasy,  
__I gotta get back where the life was pretty,  
__Rockin' all the way to the Motorcity.  
__Motorcity, Motorcity, Motorcity, I'm rockin' all the way to the Motorcity…_

Chris and Alex came out and went through their signature entrance together. "And their opponents, from Detroit Michigan, they are the TNA Tag Team Champions, Alex Shelley and Chris Sabin, the Motor City Machine Guns!" Jeremy announced before climbing out of the ring. The referee called for the bell to be rung and the match began. Alexis stepped out of the ring to let AJ start, Chris starting out for the Guns.

**5 minutes later…**

AJ wasn't doing too well, the Guns making frequent tags and keeping him in their corner. Finally, he got a one-up and spun his foot around to connect with the side of Alex's head. He held onto the ropes as he headed back to his corner, holding out his hand for a tag. Alexis stared at his hand for several seconds but didn't move to tag herself in. "Come on!" AJ yelled at her.

"You underestimated me, Styles," Alexis smirked a bit. "I learned from the best that sometimes, breaking the rules is the best thing you can do." She hopped off the apron and gave the Immortal member a mock salute as she backed up the ramp. The blonde watched as Chris rolled AJ up for the 3-count and the win, he and Alex running up the ramp and hugging her tightly. Alexis smiled as she wrapped her arms around their shoulders and they looked back at the disbelieving AJ still in the ring. "And that's how we do it."

"I don't think so!"

Alex, Chris, and Alexis spun around quickly to see Eric coming out on the stage with a microphone in hand and a pissed off look on his face. "This is _not_ how this ends!" he yelled at her. "I let you into Immortal because I think you could handle it, you son of a bitch!"

"I could handle it perfectly!" Alexis yelled back at him, but she didn't have a microphone, so not many people heard. "It's just more fun to be against Immortal!"

"Fine, you wanna play games?" Eric gave a small smirk. "Next week's main event will be the Phenomenal One, AJ Styles against the Rocker, Alexis Michaels, in a parking lot brawl!"

"Bring. It. On," Alexis dared with a smirk.

_.*._

_This is actually getting kind of fun again._

_And for those of you who don't know what a parking lot brawl is, it's basically just a fight in the parking lot where you're surrounded by a circle of cars and the other wrestlers can watch and get involved (if they want) and anything and everything is legal. Oh, and you can destroy the cars with your opponent as well. :)_


	9. Pain and Parking Lots

_Title: The Rocker_

_Author: JeffroMattyHardy_

_Disclaimer: If I owned anything at all, do you think I'd be writing? Nope. I'd be watching._

_Summary: Sequel to The Heartbreakers. Alexis Michaels is off WWE and on TNA. She seems to get along fine, but the Knockouts and Immortal don't like her and someone is still following her. And it's the last person she'd expect._

_Adam is in Canada for the next week or so and his parents took his phone away because to quote them, he "doesn't need to talk or text with his friends while [he's] visiting his relatives." So, he's in Calgary, Alberta, Canada and I can't see him for at least 1 weeks. :(_

_Well, I still gots my Matty! :)_

_.*._

"Parking lot brawl, need pants."

Alexis dug through her suitcase, trying to find an outfit for her match with AJ next. Jeff was still on her mind but she was trying to get him out because she couldn't focus when she was thinking about him. She still hadn't answered any calls that came to her phone unless it pertained to her job and she knew it was pissing her brother off to no end that she wouldn't answer his calls.

"Miss Michaels?" A backstage hand knocked on the door, walking in a few seconds later. "This came for you." He held out a medium-sized box.

"Thanks." She frowned when she saw 'Alexis Hickenbottom' on the label keeping the box lids shut. It disappeared, though, when she saw the address from West Newbury, Massachusetts. She grabbed the pocketknife Hunter had given her for her 18th birthday from her bag and cut open the box. "Hey, Lex," she read on the paper sitting at the very top. "Heard you were having a parking lot brawl. Trust me on this, try not to get too banged up. You'll feel it in the morning. Thought you'd like some appropriate clothes for the beating you give Styles." She smiled again. "Thanks, John."

**~.**.~**

"Looks like we're in for one hellacious match tonight, Taz," Mike said from his spot at the announcer's table inside the arena.

"A parking lot brawl between the Phenomenal One and the Rocker?" Taz asked. "This is gonna be brutal."

"And it looks like it's just about to start."

Cars were circled around each other in the outside parking lot, all of Immortal as well as the Motor City Machine Guns and most of the TNA roster as well as a referee waiting around for the match to start. AJ was already in the circle made from the cars in his blue and white tights, hopping back and forth to get himself warmed up. He smirked after a few minutes. "Looks like she's not coming," he smirked. "Probably realized this was a stupid idea going against me."

"No, going against you is the smartest thing I'll ever do."

AJ turned around and glared at the blonde leaning against a Pinto. She was in a black basketball jersey with 'Chaingang Soldier' in silver, the first word above a silver '54' and the second below it, as well as a pair of Nike sneakers and a pair of denim shorts that looked ready to fall down at any minute with a white canvas belt tied _tightly_ around her waist to keep them up. "Visit the thrift store before you came here?" AJ smirked as he looked her up and down. "Didn't have anything that fit you in the slut side of the store?"

"Ha ha, very funny," Alexis muttered, crossing her arms. "You're right, this doesn't belong to me. In fact, my good friend Cena sent these to make sure I looked good while I kick you ass. So bring it on, Phendorkmenal One. Let's see what you're made of."

The referee motioned that the match had begun.

The two wrestlers locked up before Alexis pushed him away. "Come and get me, big boy," she teased with a cocky smirk. AJ rushed forward, but the blonde spun out of the way and Styles ran into the grill of a car she'd been standing in front of. She lifted him by his head and slammed his face down into the hood, throwing him back to the ground.

Alexis moved over to the back of a van as AJ held his head on the ground. She opened the back and pulled out tool after tool until she pulled out a shovel. Alexis moved back into the circle but AJ was already up, kicking the tool out of her hands. He speared her into the grill of the car behind her, the blonde falling to the ground with her back arched in pain. AJ grabbed the shovel from the ground and lifted it over his head. It struck the ground when the blonde rolled out of the way at the last second, the brunette dropping the tool when her leg snapped up between his legs. Since everything and anything was legal, the ref didn't disqualify her, AJ falling to the ground with his hands between his legs as he breathed through his teeth.

**~.**.~**

Hunter flipped through the channels as he waited for Shawn to reappear from wherever he'd disappeared to. They were at Alexis's house and were going to stay there for a few days until they came up with something to do about Jeff and Alexis. There wasn't really anything to do, so Hunter had resorted to channel surfing while Mark read a book on the chair next to him. Shawn had disappeared a few minutes ago and they had no idea where he went, so they didn't bother looking for him since he knew the house better than they did. The Game shot straight up when he passed something by, flipping back.

"Mark," he said, getting the Undertaker's attention immediately. "Alexis joined Immortal, right?" Mark nodded. "Might want to take a look here." Mark closed his book when he looked at the TV and leaned forward to get a closer look.

Alexis was in the middle of backdropping AJ off the top of a car. The windshield practically shattered and a dent in the hood appeared when Styles crash landed on the hood on his back. She quickly covered him, but only got a two and a half-count before his shoulder popped up.

"Shawn!" Hunter yelled as loud as he could.

"You don't have to yell, I'm right here," Shawn muttered, walking into the living room with a water bottle in hand. "What?" He froze when he saw the TV.

"Is she wearing Cena's stuff?" Hunter asked.

"What is she doing in a parking lot brawl?" Shawn yelled, staring at the screen.

"At least it's not a boiler room brawl," Hunter said. Shawn glared at him. "Shutting up now."

"Doesn't she know those matches are brutal?" Shawn continued. "She could get seriously hurt!"

"It looks like she's doing fine," Mark noticed.

Hunter winced when AJ swung a door into Alexis's head. "Gonna have a headache, though," he commented. He looked behind him. "Shawn, what are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Shawn asked back, holding his cell phone up to his ear. "I'm calling her so I can yell at her."

"Why do we keep him around again?" Hunter asked as he looked over at the older man. Mark looked back to where Shawn was leaning down to grab his shoes. Hunter followed his gaze and grinned. "Oh, yeah, that's right."

**~.**.~**

Chris frowned when he felt his pocket vibrate, pulling it out. "Why do you have Lex's phone?" Alex asked as he looked over his shoulder. Chris shrugged. "It's Shawn. Might wanna answer it."

Chris flipped the phone open and held it between his and Alex's heads. "Hey, Shawn," he said. "It's Chris and Alex."

"Why is Alexis in a parking lot brawl?" Shawn asked.

"Because she's proving something," Alex replied. "We're not so sure what it is, but it has to do with Bischoff and Styles."

"Let me talk to her," Shawn ordered.

Chris and Alex looked at each other and shrugged. "Hey, Lex!" Chris yelled. "Shawn wants to talk to you!"

"I'm a little busy right now!" Alexis yelled back as she ducked the shovel AJ aimed at her head.

"Um, Shawn?" Alex asked. "She's a little busy right now."

"Put me on speaker." Chris and Alex obeyed the order and turned the speaker phone feature on, holding the device out in front of them. "Alexis Shawn Hickenbottom!"

"What have I told you about calling me that?" Alexis yelled back as she pushing AJ back onto the hood of a car.

"Stop this match right now!" Shawn yelled at her.

"Give me 5 seconds." Alexis stepped back and gave AJ a Sweet Chin Music, covering him for the one-two-three. The ref held up her arm as she wrapped the other around her stomach where AJ had hit her with a metal pole.

"You think this is so fun?"

Eric walked up with a glare on his face. "This just sealed your fate," he said, walking up to Alexis. "Miss Michaels, care to guess what I'm going to say to you right now?"

"Wow, what a hottie!" Alexis laughed with her arm still around her stomach. "Too bad I'm too old or I would be on her like nothing!"

Eric froze for a few seconds. He wasn't expecting that. "You're fired!" he yelled and spun around to leave the parking lot.

Alexis didn't move for several seconds, Bischoff's words slowly sinking in. She bit down on her lower lip as Chris and Alex moved up to her with Shawn still on the phone. "I'm…fired?" Alexis repeated.

"I thought Hulk Hogan was the only one who could fire people," Shawn said.

"He and Ric aren't around right now, so technically, Bischoff is the acting president of TNA which means he has the power to fire and hire whoever he wants," Chris explained.

"Big words," Alex commented. "Nice job."

"Shawn, I'll call you back later, okay?" Alexis took the phone from Chris and cut the call off. She flipped through her contact list, stopping on one name and calling, holding the phone to her ear.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's Alexis." She smiled as she listened to the voice on the other side. "Yeah, so, about your offer. Is it still available?"

_.*._

_And it's done! Yes!_

_There will be a 3__rd__ one out as soon as I can get it done called "D-Generation X v. 2"_


End file.
